<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《红椅子》完结(Chinese Language) by cerberse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000574">《红椅子》完结(Chinese Language)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberse/pseuds/cerberse'>cerberse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, M/M, Parallel Universes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberse/pseuds/cerberse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>麦克罗夫特的办公室里有把红色高背扶手椅，雷斯垂德曾坐过它，麦考罗夫特的梦里也有它。<br/>★ Top!Mycroft Holmes/Bot!Mycroft Holmes<br/>★ 内阁大臣麦哥 X 保镖场花</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麦考罗夫特不是一开始就需要保镖。</p>
<p>他从政生涯的第一个5年，收获了一颗体内无法取出的子弹，他每次机场安检时都要耐心解释金属检测仪为何在头顶响个不停。</p>
<p>第二个5年，他了解到一杯开水的威力，以及它就地取材的便捷性与隐蔽性。</p>
<p>第三个5年，麦考罗夫特有了新的办公大楼，身边也全是新面孔，因为他熟悉的所有一切都被一辆载有2吨炸药的货车带走了。</p>
<p>马上就要第四个5年的当口，每当炯然一身的麦考罗夫特从黑车上下来，身后总有两位保镖寸步不离。看上去一副生人勿近，拒人三尺之外的生猛气势。</p>
<p>他几乎没什么工作之外的社交活动，也很少去公共场所，所幸他办公室的窗外风景不错，麦考罗夫特坐在那张极其舒适的红色天鹅绒扶手椅上，就能欣赏城市天际线，看到几个街区外的那座教堂穹顶，在下午固定的休息时间里，他有过以私人名义去教堂参观的想法，但他更想让那些漂亮的穹顶好好摆在那而不是变成燃烧的石头，所以这只能成为放松时的小小想法了。</p>
<p>久而久之，那个红色扶手椅有了一种与麦考罗夫特不相符的气质，一种被多次使用而让人不由得舒适信赖的感觉。麦考罗夫特陷进软乎乎红天鹅绒扶手椅里，向窗外的世界投下冷冰冰的目光，他看了一会儿风景，然后掏出手机打了个电话。</p>
<p>“ 下午好，我记得我要的人应该半小时前就到了。是的，我们的安保相当严格，但他在开始工作之前需要配枪吗？这不是迟到的理由。”麦考罗夫特从椅子上站起来，天鹅绒留下一片深色痕迹 “好吧，我会和我的人确认，但愿他能给我一个可信服的理由。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特乘电梯下楼，在走到大堂安检处前他就听到了熟悉的滴滴声，他在机场听过太多遍了。</p>
<p>银发男人站在金属测试仪下，被几个安保人员围着 “能把这玩意儿关了吗？或者让我进去。我今天第一天上班，给点面子。“他指了指自己的左腿 ”它叫个不停是因为我腿里有一颗不能取出来的子弹，离大动脉太近了。这么谨慎是因为这儿还能拍X光吗？”</p>
<p>“不能，但我赞成谨慎。”麦考罗夫特站在他们之外插话，视线落在银发男人惹眼的脸上 “你好，格雷戈·雷斯垂德先生。”</p>
<p>对方先是快速的打量了麦考罗夫特一遍，麦考罗夫特并没有觉得被冒犯，他知道这是保镖的习惯，所以站在那任雷斯垂德打量。</p>
<p>“叫我格雷就好。”雷斯垂德开始系胸前的扣子。麦考罗夫特挥挥手让安保放人进来，然后带雷斯垂德上楼开始一连串的接待与适应。认楼层地形和同事，领取配枪，熟悉自己的行程作息。</p>
<p>夜幕降临之前雷斯垂德就搞定了所有东西，麦考罗夫特让他站在办公室内的大门旁，发自真心的赞扬他“你学东西很快。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德回以一个微笑 “谢谢夸奖。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特也做出一个礼貌性的微笑，然后在脑内的那座图书馆里为雷斯垂德打上“工作期间不爱言谈”的标签。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>每天早上麦考罗夫特来到办公室开始工作时雷斯垂德都会门边的位置，他安静、有礼貌，从不打扰雇主的工作。但麦考罗夫特还是觉得他太“大声”，看自己和安西娅时的目光停留时间、连续穿了2天的衬衫、有褶皱的裤子，随时待命的微笑，放大的瞳孔……</p>
<p>太大声了。</p>
<p>双性恋、单身独居、为人谨慎、性唤起。在雷斯垂德关上办公室门的那刻，这些词就像火漆印章一样烙在他身上，人们虽然都是看上去都是那样一目了然，但他们通常都觉得自己隐藏的无懈可击。所以麦考罗夫特明白只要自己不指出来，或许与雷斯垂德共事会是一段愉快的时光。</p>
<p>日子依旧过着，麦克罗夫特越加喜欢那把红椅子，它相当不错，就连雷斯垂德都夸赞过它——*你那把椅子挺好。*</p>
<p>这天下午，麦克罗夫特靠在红椅子里吃着安西娅作为减重奖励买来的法式闪电泡芙，精致，美味，可只有一个，所以他不像在吃，更像在品尝，时不时佐以窗外城市天际线送下每一口得来不易的美味。</p>
<p>在之后十分钟休息时间里，麦克罗夫特在房间里走走来活动四肢，摆正办公桌上的青铜骑士摆件，又来到执剑的骑士盔甲前检查灰尘，银骑士肩头铅尘不染，但握住剑柄的手指弯曲程度却有细微变化。</p>
<p>这没什么奇怪的，他能看出青铜摆件挪动了1厘米，当然也能知道这个。</p>
<p>麦克罗夫特盯着手指看了一会儿，然后走办公桌前在笔记本电脑上点开某个程序，没一会儿他就在某段影像中找到了自己想要的。</p>
<p>看着监控录像，麦克罗夫特想起那天自己在一个个会议中度过，中途他只回了办公室一次，那就是回小套间睡午觉的时候，而在那期间，他未曾料到雷斯垂德在办公室里会有一系列动作：</p>
<p>刚开始一切有序，大约过了20分钟，雷斯垂德从门边走向窗户旁的那套铠甲，先是掀开面甲往里看了看，然后食指中指相叠弹了弹铠甲手中的那柄剑，在发现剑不太好拆下来之后便放弃了。接着他绕过麦考罗夫特的办公桌，来到那把红椅子前，坐了下去，雷斯垂德坐的很小心，就像任何的身体接触都会坐坏这把十分结实厚实的扶手椅。</p>
<p>接着麦考罗夫特见识了谨慎是如何从一个人身上褪去的，隔着镜头，他能看到雷斯垂德的肢体是如何逐渐放松，肩膀是用怎样的姿势陷进椅子的怀抱。雷斯垂德伸了个懒腰，双腿叉开，伸直，力量从大腿根一直蔓延到绷直的脚尖。雷斯垂德耸起肩膀更深的陷进红椅子，椅子外延与厚实地毯间搭着那双骤然脱力的腿。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特毫不犹豫的按下空格键，然后抬手合上了笔记本，他坐在那很久，直到夕阳在那把红椅子上褪色。</p>
<p>后来的几天他们没说过话，麦考罗夫特为皇室丑闻和两党在下议院质询的口无遮拦忙到不可开交，他不是在主持新闻发布会，就是坐在旁边确保别出什么乱子，而雷斯垂德的眼睛总是扫过在场每个人的脸，确保愤怒在转变成杀意时能在他面前知难而退。</p>
<p>等事情终于尘埃落定，麦考罗夫特有了一整天的睡眠时间，但他很早就醒了，床幔下半眯的双眼显出疲惫仿佛并未休息，麦考罗夫特脑海里反复浮现刚刚那人生第一场梦，他站在红椅子前，雷斯垂德狼狈的陷在那团红色里，一双戴着金戒的手当着他的面，从后方滑进雷斯垂德敞开的领口。</p>
<p>他半眯的眼睛向下看着自己从被子上抬起的双手，无名指上的戒痕正好对应床头柜上那对朴素金戒。麦考罗夫特又闭上眼，用上当年身处中东战乱地区仍旧能保证睡眠的方法，3分钟后他睡了过去，并且在醒来前没再做梦。</p>
<p>一周后麦考罗夫特由着安西娅怒气冲冲地离开他的办公室，尽管如此，她还是为他轻柔的带上了办公室门。雷斯垂德站在门边听完了他们的整场争论，他一开始想开门出去，但安西娅用手里的文件夹拦住了他 “我不希望你离开，你得留下评估他想抛头露面的想法有多危险。”</p>
<p>“你可以送她束花来道歉。”</p>
<p>“什么？”麦考罗夫特从正在准备的演讲稿里抬头，挑眉看向雷斯垂德。</p>
<p>“她担心你，在避免让你成为广场上的活靶子。仅此而已。”</p>
<p>“这会影响到你的工作吗？”</p>
<p>“并不会，到时肯定不止有我负责保护你。你应该会安排不少内部安保。”</p>
<p>“确实如此，现在我们能专注各自手头的工作了吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，当然可以。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特的目光回到演讲稿上，在脑海中的那座图书馆里翻出“工作期间不爱言谈”的标签，在上面打出一个问号的同时，又在背面写上“自以为是的正义感。”他没来由的想让雷斯垂德保持安静，或许是上天体恤，自那天之后雷斯垂德真的没再主动说过话。</p>
<p>那几天麦考罗夫特过的相当舒心，直到有天晚上，他梦到了那把红椅子。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德看上去惊恐又痛苦，有股莫名的力量将他打横按在椅子上，他的腿搭在线条饱满的椅子扶手上登踹，挣扎转动的双臂并拢蜷在胸口动弹不得。在麦考罗夫特走近雷斯垂德后那股力量打开他的嘴，像深吻一样缠绕舌尖，又像抚弄宠物那样对待他的舌头，麦考罗夫特看到眼泪滑下没入鬓角银发，他掌握自己梦境中的所有事物与情绪，所以知道这泪水并不为痛苦而流。</p>
<p>就像他知道自己醒来便感到愤怒，不是因梦境被朝阳打断，而是因为晨勃似乎已经不再纯粹是毫无对象的生理现象。</p>
<p>这股愤怒持续到几天后雷斯垂德中弹，才得以被其他纷繁复杂的信息冲散。第一声枪响时麦考罗夫特手边的玻璃杯爆裂开来，他本能在苏打水沾湿袖口前找出枪手位置，但他没有，他看向身边的雷斯垂德，发现对方也在看着自己。</p>
<p>在下一枪的几毫秒间隔里，麦考罗夫特对自己说，看看你吧，感情只会影响判断，你和他都是如此愚蠢，自作孽不可活。</p>
<p>第二声枪响时麦考罗夫特闭上眼睛拒绝感知，乃至有人撞了他一下时他都显得无动于衷，将他拉回这个世界的是安西娅，她一边大喊需要救护车一边跑过来，有人在台下大声咒骂他，有人冲上来围住他，还有人从他臂弯里接走了什么，麦考罗夫特被保镖们护送着走下演讲台，他看上去安然无恙并且镇定自若，只是满手鲜血。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦考罗夫特在雷斯垂德脱离危险期的转天来到医院，手里除了装着新西服和雷斯垂德私人物品的袋子之外，还拿着一盒甜甜圈。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德向他简单问好之后目光就停留在那盒甜甜圈上 “我都快跪下来求医生给我一个甜甜圈了，但他们就是不让，你怎么带进来的？”</p>
<p>”这里是医院，是让人恢复健康，治愈不快的地方，一盒有利于病人身心的巧克力甜甜圈不该出现吗？“麦考罗夫特放下病床的小桌板，把打开的甜甜圈盒子放在雷斯垂德面前，又拿起其中一个递到雷斯垂德嘴边  ”啊，这样才方便你享用。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德看着近在咫尺的甜甜圈，而麦克罗夫特盯着雷斯垂德的眼睛，数着对方的换气次数，然后他问道 “等你康复后想来我家做客吗？格雷。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德笑了笑，抬手接过嘴边的甜甜圈，“你想吗？”麦克罗夫特又问了一遍，可实际上他并不在乎雷斯垂德的答复。如果雷斯垂德说想，那他就会辞退他。如果雷斯垂德说不想，服务合同里明确写了保镖不能拒绝雇主除威胁自身生命外的任何要求，可没写清这个要求是否是私人的。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特打算辞退雷斯垂德，起因并不是他做的不好，而是他触动了麦克罗夫特安身立命的根本。</p>
<p>麦克罗夫特保持微笑，等待一个可以作为理由的回答。雷斯垂德将甜甜圈放回盒子里，手指带上盒盖之后手指有些用力的捏着纸盒边缘 “就按你期望的吧。”</p>
<p>这个回答出乎麦克罗夫特的意料，他舔舔嘴唇，竟想不出该如何回应。</p>
<p>当天下午麦克罗夫特给保镖公司打去电话，交谈中负责人话里话外询问雷斯垂德的行为是否不恰当，麦克罗夫特先是真情实感的赞扬了雷斯垂德一番，然后十分自然的说 “但是，我想自己现在并不需要他。”</p>
<p>当晚，麦考罗夫特回家工作到午夜，然后在睡前读了一会儿在报刊亭随便买的一本爱请小说，懵懂的女主角对富有英俊但因童年阴影而沉迷性虐的男主角心生怜悯，然后这怜悯变成了爱……带着一些对当代大众喜好蔑视和愤怒的情绪，直到凌晨2点麦考罗夫特才稍有困意，可那把红椅子还是在他刻意制造的情绪迷雾中抓住了他。</p>
<p>梦境中麦考罗夫特站在红椅子对面，面前是一丝不挂的雷斯垂德，他又看到了那双手，这次这双手大胆极了，其中一只握住雷斯垂德的下巴，另一只抬起有枪疤的那条腿架在扶手上，完全勃起的阴茎直愣愣贴在雷斯垂德小腹上。</p>
<p>那只手的手背贴住阴囊，怜惜的往上拭去滴下的腺液，骨节沿着搏动的突出血管描绘走势，但当这双手来到龟头上时又显出冷漠，温情不再的直接捏住头部，任由精液一股股渗出指缝，另一只手甚至不允许雷斯垂德因为这突如其来的刺激呻吟出声，它捏住保镖的舌头，让眼泪流进嘴里。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特想冲过去抓住那双手，但这不是因为雷斯垂德，而是因为他不能再让这双自己的的手放肆下去。他盯着那手捏住雷斯垂德的乳头，探进身体，两指分开引出一股潮湿，一滴滴的在红色天鹅绒上制造深色斑点。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特的愤怒情绪并不能阻止那双手给予雷斯垂德高潮。呻吟中精液与血液一同涌出雷斯垂德的身体，肩头因麦考罗夫特而中得那枪涌出血来，蜿蜒成一道细细的血线蠕动着爬到麦考罗夫特身边。</p>
<p>“走开！”从政以来麦考罗夫特从未用过如此强硬的警告语气，血线兴奋极了，它嗅到了恐惧。</p>
<p>“就按你期望的吧。”雷斯垂德的声音贴麦考罗夫特着耳边说着，然后这把声音将麦考罗夫特推上了红椅子，那副身体将汗水与精液带到了西装三件套上。麦考罗夫特面部肌肉颤动随着进入雷斯垂德身体的深度而逐渐加剧，椅子腿反复在木地板上刮蹭施虐发出有节奏的刺耳声音，麦考罗夫特闭上眼，他知道只要耐心等候，自己就会被朝阳叫醒。</p>
<p>于是麦考罗夫特死死闭着眼睛，直到身上人停下并安静了好一阵才睁开眼，雷斯垂德正盯着自己看，那双眼睛里没有了淫靡的水汽和迷蒙，又是雷斯垂德的眼睛了，麦考罗夫特熟悉这表情，自己在演讲时曾短暂的看过雷斯垂德一眼，当时他的表情和现在如出一辙。麦考罗夫特别开视线，小声嘟囔着不不不，但太迟了，自己动弹不得，而雷斯垂德的手和凑过来的嘴唇又那么温和充满爱意……</p>
<p>”只是梦而已…“雷斯垂德的声音消失在两人舌间，麦考罗夫特最终还是吞下了那口恐惧与肉欲相伴的凡尘俗物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安西娅按照麦考罗夫特的要求，挑选了一把新椅子放进了他的办公室。之前那把红色扶手椅不知去向，她只当老板不喜欢它了。搬家公司来送新椅子那天下午她正好下夜班，在签字确认过后她为他们刷开大门，并用视线扫过每个人的脸，走在最后的那个人有双好看的眼睛，这让她忍不住多看了两眼。她往门口走了几步，然后突然停住脚步拿出手机打给安保部 ”排队人去Sir的办公室，现在！马上！“</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特在套间里小睡后正戴上那对蓝宝石袖扣，一阵轻轻的敲门声打断了他，他打开大门，穿着工服的雷斯垂德站在门口，用一个短促的微笑作为问好后一把将麦考罗夫特推回室内，他带上身后的门，对站定的麦考罗夫特说 ”我来还你的椅子。“</p>
<p>”在我还没有以威胁国家的罪名把你抓起来之前，就当我的报答吧。“</p>
<p>”你私闯民宅在先。你知道这挺变态的吧。“</p>
<p>”我有附上卡片说明这是一份礼物，况且它是全新的，并非我用过的那把椅子。“</p>
<p>外间传来猛烈且急促的敲门声，麦考罗夫特瞥眼办公室大门的功夫，雷斯垂德冲过来揪住他的领带骂道 ”你这懦夫。“</p>
<p>在被人按在地上动弹不得前，雷斯垂德在麦考罗夫特嘴唇上留下了一个吻，以及胡茬蹭过唇角粗糙的触感。麦考罗夫特并没对雷斯垂德怎样，他只是安保部有礼貌的送人离开，然后调高了对雷斯垂德的监控等级。</p>
<p>至于雷斯垂德带来的那把椅子上放着的卡片，它还是麦考罗夫特之前手写的那张礼物卡片，只是钢笔写出的手写体下多了一串水笔留下的手机号码。在安保部来人把椅子搬走前，麦考罗夫特将它装进了口袋里。</p>
<p>他已经想好了终结梦境的良策，从友情到肉体的关系发展或许有些不近人情，可他向来如此。</p>
<p>但未雨绸缪的麦考罗夫特完全忽略了一点，当他决定将红椅子送给雷斯垂德那刻起，就已经将这段关系中的主动权拱手让与了雷斯垂德。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《红椅子》番外(Chinese Language)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麦考罗夫特在自己的前半生里不止一次的听过“你会后悔的。”这句话。</p>
<p>当他还是个二十岁不到的学生，就有个女孩在被拒绝之后就是这么说。</p>
<p>在他把对手的过去，甚至对方家属的相关获利都拖到阳光下的时候，麦考罗夫特又听了一遍。最近，麦考罗夫特和一位女士结束了一段关系，在他好心的告诉她身为检察官却有着感情泛滥的性格缺点之后，这句话在麦考罗夫特听来已经没什么感觉了。</p>
<p>总有人在说麦考罗夫特会有那么一天因为他们而感到后悔莫及，但事实证明，截止到那张红椅子被送出去之前，麦考罗夫特从没感到过类似后悔的情绪。安西娅很快帮忙采购了新的沙发椅，麦考罗夫特的办公楼里因为那次意义不明的袭击而造成的流言蜚语很快淹没在了忙碌的工作中。<br/>他们要从司法系统里搞到几份当年涉及警员或公务员的冤假错案，因为如今的选民们对竞选承诺的关心程度比天气高不了多少，但公正？那就不一样了，现在谁不想坐享公正。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特聘用不同的侦探社来对筛选出的三件案件进行调查。今早，这三份调查报告出现在了麦考罗夫特的办公桌上，他用了一上午的时间仔细看完这些报告。</p>
<p>警察枪击手无寸铁的平民，并且坚称当时对方手里有枪，结果是警察降职还被安排去做冷板凳；简单的性丑闻，一方被迫辞职；公职人员犯罪，参与连环谋杀案调查的警员袭击另一名警员，调查和线索均中断；</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特一页页的看，当打开公职人员犯罪的那份文件时他看到了雷斯垂德。雷斯垂德的照片被贴在涉事人那栏，罪名则写着渎职和故意伤害。麦考罗夫特用目光逐行扫过雷斯垂德的个人信息和从警经历简介，接着快速的扫了几眼案件详情，最后将文件夹放进了抽屉里。</p>
<p>安西娅正好进门，她为他带了甜点，“下午茶？”麦考罗夫特站起来，把枪击平民案的卷宗报告理好递给安西娅，“坐吧，我想把下午茶时间提前，傍晚时我会出去一趟，红茶还是绿茶？”安西娅把蛋糕盒放到桌上“牛奶，我得提醒你，今天可能有不少东西要准备。”，麦考罗夫特站起来走到小吧台跟前示意她继续说，“很可爱，但我这可没有。” 安西娅取出黑森林蛋糕放到小矮桌上，“明天上午你得去剑桥参加学生毕业宣讲，下午要到那群年轻人的游戏的公司参观，如果时间允许的话要去牙科复诊。”安西娅边走过来边说，她来到麦考罗夫特身边，弯腰从小冰箱里拿出牛奶递给他，“还有，晚上和首相在俱乐部共进晚餐。”</p>
<p>“那个退伍基金会呢？”麦考罗夫特接过牛奶，安西娅回到小沙发上看起报告“安排在后天。”没一会儿麦考罗夫特端着一杯热牛奶和一壶热茶回来，安西娅合上文件夹，接过牛奶和茶壶之后她为麦考罗夫特倒了杯茶，“我会安排人去调查，总会有东西可写的。”麦考罗夫特用刀切下黑森林蛋糕的一角，放进碟子里推到安西娅跟前，“报道可以先放着，先确认所有涉事的人的人际关系，确保当中没有我们的人。”他拿起茶杯吹吹热气，“把造访退伍基金会的日程安排到明天的游戏公司之后吧，我们时间宝贵不是吗？”</p>
<p>安西娅想耸耸肩，但她控制住了，“没想到你会选这个案子。”麦考罗夫特也为自己切了一块，“你觉得我会选哪个？公职人员犯罪？。”安西娅手里的勺子换个方向，“没期望是那个。”保持微笑的麦考罗夫特也端起自己的那块蛋糕，“我知道。”</p>
<p>下午4点的时候麦考罗夫特和一名保镖离开了办公楼，半个多小时之后，他让车停在了一家咖啡馆门口，在拒绝了保镖的跟随之后，拎着公文包的麦考罗夫特并没走进红色遮阳棚下的咖啡馆门，而是打开了旁边门牌号为221B的大门。在门后的那条长长走廊尽头，一位50岁上下的妇人探出头来，麦考罗夫特对她礼貌的笑了笑，并在老夫人惊讶的目光里走上楼，木制阶梯在麦考罗夫特脚下不停吱吱呀呀，往常这会让他投去那么一瞥嫌弃的目光，但今天麦考罗夫特似乎是被什么事儿分了神，变得不去在意这个细节。</p>
<p>他上了楼，推开二楼尽头的门就闻到了正在燃烧的酒精灯的味道，还有夏洛克腐败实验中实验品的味道。他的兄弟坐在厨房的高脚凳上，双手握着显微镜的粗动手轮，正扭着身子看着他，“你来干什么？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特在厨房门口站定，“妈咪说她想你了。”</p>
<p>“得了，麦考罗夫特，妈咪是不是还说‘帮帮你哥哥，他他的心并非无坚不摧’？我高中毕业后你就开始拿妈咪当挡箭牌。”夏洛克把上半身扭回去，继续瞧着目镜。麦考罗夫特用上放松的步伐姿态走到流理台前，那个位置距离夏洛克还有几步，腐败气味也淡一些，他从公文包里拿出一袋卷宗推了过去，“那是因为你搬走了不是吗？随你说吧，夏洛克，我不和你计较。正相反，我是来帮你排解寂寞的，多年前悬而未决的连环谋杀案，够你忙上一阵的了。”</p>
<p>夏洛克依旧看着目镜，过了一小会儿，麦考罗夫特笑了笑，转身走向门口时他说道“不客气。记得去看妈咪之前洗个澡再换身衣服。”可就在麦考罗夫特快走出大门时，夏洛克带着嘲讽的笑声拦住了他，“最多三天。”麦考罗夫特让伞柄在掌心转了个圈，“谦虚点，夏洛克。”夏洛克动都没动，“有点礼貌，麦考罗夫特。”</p>
<p>啊，麦考罗夫特在心里感叹，他和夏洛克总是会发展成这样，不过这次他并不埋怨自己的弟弟无理取闹，他相信夏洛克承诺的“最多三天”，因为他了解夏洛克非凡的小脑瓜，两天就足够了，但他总得让夏洛克肯接这个案子不是吗。</p>
<p>后天下午，正要去牙医那复诊的麦考罗夫特接到了夏洛克的短信，安西娅又不得不再次替换行程前往贝克街221B，不过好在今晚麦考罗夫特没有晚宴要参加，行程间的灵活时间相对充裕。但是本该在今晚休息的麦考罗夫特却来到了一栋公寓前，保镖和安西娅都不在他身边，在车里的只有麦考罗夫特和他的夜班司机。</p>
<p>他从晚上7点等到了8点半，雷斯垂德从新雇主的公司到他自己公寓的路程不超过四十分钟，麦考罗夫特知道雷斯垂德要保护的那个小演员今晚没什么活动，但知道又如何，他还不是要等。</p>
<p>8点半的时候麦考罗夫特看到了雷斯垂德，他换下了西装，穿着松垮的深蓝色帽衫和深灰色牛仔裤走在人行道上，手里还拎了一提啤酒。麦考罗夫特看着雷斯垂德越走越近，但他却等到雷斯垂德快走进公寓大门时才下了车，“雷斯垂德警官。”麦考罗夫特看到雷斯垂德僵硬地回头，那表情看上去像还在消化“警官”二字。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特往前一步，挡在人行道与雷斯垂德之间，“如果你能请我进门，我将非常感谢。”他说这句话时确实是希望能和雷斯垂德进门说两句话的，可他不会上楼。麦考罗夫特看到雷斯垂德扫了一眼他们四周，“你上次放我走的，现在才想起报复是不是晚了点？我可什么都没有。”雷斯垂德为两人打开大门，麦考罗夫特跟在他身后，在进门后带上了大门。接着麦考罗夫特拿出了那份卷宗，牛皮纸袋比他刚拿到它的那天厚了一些，夏洛克做了不少工作。</p>
<p>“这是什么？”雷斯垂德看着递过来的卷宗说。</p>
<p>“硬要说的话，你就当它是一份纪念吧。你对它有绝对的处置权。”麦考罗夫特很难不去注意雷斯垂德加快的呼吸频率，它在他的梦里要慢一点。</p>
<p>“你看过了吗？”雷斯垂德眼神发直的盯着牛皮纸袋，“我是说我不知道你在说哪件事。”</p>
<p>“我何必要看？这是你的事。”麦考罗夫特说的不完全是假话，他并没看夏洛克的调查结果。从大衣暗袋里拿出笔，麦考罗夫特在牛皮纸袋上写下一串手机号码，“如果你想起了是哪件事并且需要帮忙，可以打这个号码。”他再次递出牛皮纸袋，可雷斯垂德还只是看着它，不打算接过。麦考罗夫特注视着雷斯垂德向下看的眼睛，由衷希望它不要抬起来，“拿着吧，对你也没什么损失不是吗？”</p>
<p>过了一会儿，雷斯垂德才接过牛皮纸袋，麦考罗夫特一直握着另一端，直至感觉对方已经牢牢拿住才放开手，“那么晚安，祝好梦。”</p>
<p>在雷斯垂德愣神的时候，麦考罗夫特完成了告别，他回到车上，想在返程时给自己的心思找点事做。半个月之后就是投票日，时间差不多正好可以将之前选择的旧案解决再在媒体上发表；MI6的合作提议确实对信息安全有好处，但没必要那么快给肯定答复；总是通过和MI6对着干来宣示对MI5拥有控制权的陆军部的不满可以暂时搁置，毕竟自己已经不是MI5的人，也还没成为首相，大可交给一向对情报部门持观望态度的外交部去应付……</p>
<p>在走进家门之前麦考罗夫特拿出手机给安西娅打了个电话，他希望她明早能预约上当天的牙科复诊。他将今晚用来解决最后的一些私人问题，在接下来的日子里，麦考罗夫特由衷希望自己能变得忙碌起来。</p>
<p>事实证明政治和公关的相似之处很多，麦考罗夫特之前所做的一切，再加上平民枪击案的重见天日很快激起了民众的热情。在距投票日还有七天的一个下着绵绵细雨的晚上，现任首相在俱乐部与麦考罗夫特再次共进晚餐后这样说“人总是到了我这个年纪，才意识到热情的难能可贵，继续做个有热情的人，福尔摩斯，但也要保持谦卑。”</p>
<p>那时候麦考罗夫特就意识到自己正在走向截然不同的人生，新的策略，更专业团队，以及无限种应对的乐趣。麦考罗夫特不能说这一切都来得太容易，毕竟他有所付出，他也不好说自己经历千辛万苦才得到了现在这样的结果，因为还没有任何难难题是他解决不了的。</p>
<p>事实是，麦考罗夫特知道这意味着什么，可又不想过分担心，因为无论从哪方面来说，他都没什么问题。不过那几天他还是睡的很少，这个现象在雷斯垂德离职之后就不时发生，好的现象是，他的睡眠也和梦境一样越来愈少，很多时候他都会选择再多工作一会，所以当那天傍晚警方来到他办公楼的时候，麦考罗夫特还没走，并且很快地了解到了前因后果。</p>
<p>警察称有直接证据表明一名在麦考罗夫特手下工作的政治助理曾是一名前警官，并且还多年前连环杀人案的嫌疑人，他们考虑到麦考罗夫特的身份和目前的情况，会好心的在嫌疑人家里对其进行逮捕，如果麦考罗夫特需要做什么宣传口径上的准备就请马上着手，他们不会留太多时间来提高嫌疑人察觉的风险。</p>
<p>第二天晚上，在推特上的趋势升高之前，麦考罗夫特先是给出了一份已经积极警方配合展开调查的致歉声明，然后是对数年前受害人们的家属的慰问，最后是适当公开目前团队内核心成员的的职业过往与现在成绩。距离投票日还有两天，安西娅问麦考罗夫特“这就够了吗？”麦考罗夫特从原本红椅子的位置站起来，他十分清楚，在那天去往雷斯垂德家的路上，只要他看上一眼夏洛克的调查结果就能阻止这件事发生，但为什么他没有？他甚至还叮嘱过安西娅……麦考罗夫特叹口气，“我们做这些就够了。”</p>
<p>在投票结果揭晓那天，麦考罗夫特看着那微乎其微却让自己与胜利失之交臂的数据，他又开始向自己提问，他是做了所有能做的，正确的事吗？</p>
<p>与上前来的支持者们逐个握手的麦考罗夫特脑海里积存了太多暂时得不到答案的问题。但随着一个他熟悉的人挤了过来，麦考罗夫特突然觉得得不到答案的焦躁感退却了。</p>
<p>有人从身后推着雷斯垂德的肩膀想挤占他的位置，在推推搡搡里雷斯垂德就这么愣愣地看着麦考罗夫特，他没伸出手也没说什么安慰的话，就好像是麦考罗夫特凭空出现在他面前，而不是他自己挤过人群站在这里一样，麦考罗夫特也是这么想的，他伸出手等着雷斯垂德握上来，“如果你不想说什么就不要说，不必勉强。”麦考罗夫特等不到雷斯垂德的反应，所以他往后走去接受其余支持者的安慰。等到他回到车上的时候，安西娅已经在上面了，她提议道，“今晚不如休息？”十分难得的是，这次麦考罗夫特同意了。</p>
<p>转天麦考罗夫特醒的很早，当时大概是早上5点多，他猛地睁开眼，右手正在被子下用力攥紧到不能很自然地听从控制马上张开。麦考罗夫特不清楚这只手已经握紧了多久，但他知道在刚才的梦里自己握住了雷斯垂德伸过来的手，还紧紧攥住对方的手腕，用肯定能留下痕迹的力道逼着雷斯垂德湿了眼眶，然后那对手腕连着的双手在一声闷响中垂了下去。雷斯垂德颤抖着跪下，即便如此麦考罗夫特依旧拽着他的手，问他为什么不还击，可雷斯垂德只是低着头默不作声，似乎默认麦考罗夫特继续折磨自己。</p>
<p>就像每个经历过有雷斯垂德梦境的夜晚一样，一丁点的日出光辉都能让麦考罗夫特醒过来，不过这次不太一样，麦考罗夫特受够了这些“为什么”，也受够了愚蠢的自己。</p>
<p>转天麦考罗夫特在私下时间里和负责雷斯垂德这件旧案的警察局的局长取得了联系。经过协商，局长答应不再向包括媒体与检查机构在内的任何相关方提供旧案的详细细节，尤其是有关被害人年龄的部分。</p>
<p>晚上，他又坐着夜班司机开的轿车出现在雷斯垂德家楼下，司机下车叫住了正快走到大门口的雷斯垂德。麦考罗夫特从单面车窗玻璃之后看着他们简单交谈了几句，紧接着留意到雷斯垂德似乎并不相信司机的话，于是他下车走了过去。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德十分吃惊，麦考罗夫特看着他紧闭的嘴唇与酝酿不安的眼神，突然期望起自己能如愿尽快结束这一切，于是他向雷斯垂德提议，“为什么不请我上楼呢？”</p>
<p>在雷斯垂德打开公寓门的时候，麦考罗夫特告诉自己不要对单身男人的公寓整洁度多做评价，“你自己住？”麦考罗夫特环视着房间边问雷斯垂德，“是的，抱歉有些乱。雷斯垂德弯腰去整理客桌上散落的东西。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特看着弯下腰的雷斯垂德，他该怎么和他说？‘犯人会受到应有的惩罚，但你要对旧案的一些小细节守口如瓶’？如果不说，雷斯垂德会再让他处于政治尴尬中吗？麦考罗夫特望着客厅，思绪像雷斯垂德手里的那落文件一样散开。</p>
<p>这是间整洁但又有那么点毫无生气的公寓，客厅地板上没有东倒西歪的酒瓶和随手扔掉的脏衣服，空气不太新鲜，可也没有外卖和汗味搅合在一起的臭气。光秃秃的灰色长沙发正对黑色矮桌，桌上是这里唯一稍显混乱的地方，之前他交给雷斯垂德的那个牛皮纸袋打开着，几份文件似的东西罗在那儿，还有几页A4大小印满密密麻麻文字的在旁边摊开，挨在几份打开过的报纸和写有潦草字迹的笔记本旁边。雷斯垂德把它们收拢到一起时问麦考罗夫特，“你要喝点什么？”</p>
<p>“和你一样就行。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德在他面前合上笔记本，又迅速将报纸卷起来夹在腋下，但这不妨碍麦考罗夫特了解到几份报纸的头版头条是什么，那些天的报纸他全部仔细读过。</p>
<p>《那个向平民开枪的警察回来了！》</p>
<p>《不再为民众服务的司法系统》</p>
<p>《要领导人！不要政客！》</p>
<p>《麦考罗夫特失败，国家决策层在想什么？》</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特将视线移到长沙发——右边的坐垫有凹陷，雷斯垂德常坐这侧，所以他坐到了最左边。坐下的时候麦考罗夫特察觉自己踩住了什么，那东西不算硬，他低头，用脚尖从桌下带出了那东西的深蓝色一角，视线再稍微往上，麦考罗夫特看到桌沿上的一段磨损——雷斯垂德会踹着桌沿窝在沙发里，他的视线自然向前看，电视柜空荡荡的，几根视频线甩在地上——不看电视，但会窝在沙发上玩PS4。</p>
<p>视频线接口在雷斯垂德脚边被踢了一下，一个很不起眼的四方形的痕迹在地板上露了出来，四道对称的痕迹——那儿曾有把被人坐过很多次的椅子。</p>
<p>“或许我来的不是时候？”麦考罗夫特对收拾完桌面的雷斯垂德说。雷斯垂德把文件压到报纸上面，再把它们一股脑堆到电视柜上，“我今天还没打算开始忙，还有三天才开庭，不过我得做些简单的准备。”麦考罗夫特点点头，“我今天来是想问你是否还需进一步帮助？”听到他这么说，雷斯垂德放下手里整理的动作，转过身在沙发上坐下，“我很感谢你，麦考罗夫特。”他抱起手臂看着他，“我不知道你为什么要这么帮我，但我非常感谢你。”</p>
<p>还能因为什么？麦考罗夫特在心里对雷斯垂德说，或许是因为你帮我挡过子弹，也或许这会是你将不能在法庭上尽情控诉的代价，“别忘了，你曾经救过我。”雷斯垂德的眉头皱得更深，“但之前你辞退了我？”麦考罗夫特站起来，“之后你马上又找到了更好的工作不是吗？”，“你很了解我的新工作？”雷斯垂德盯着麦考罗夫特说，后者的正将伞柄在手指上拨来拨去，“不，但我最近对你的旧案做了些了解。”雷斯垂德的视线躲开麦考罗夫特，挪向别处，“很快就有好结果了。”</p>
<p>“当然，如果你能好心一点，就会变成对我们都好的结果。”</p>
<p>“你需要我帮什么忙？”</p>
<p>“不要对任何人提起旧案中被害人的相关细节，尤其是他们的实际年龄。不用担心你的选择性证言会让他好过，我向你保证，你会看到他在监狱里度过无法获取保释权的余生。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特直视雷斯垂德看过来的眼睛，他能看出雷斯垂德正在压抑着不满和疑虑，“这会伤害到你吗？”雷斯垂德问道。麦考罗夫特极不情愿地点点头，然后起身去拿外套，雷斯垂德的目光顺着他的背影落到地板上，“我很抱歉。我不知道他现在在你那边工作，如果我知道的话完全可以晚几天再联系警察。”雷斯垂德站起来跟着麦考罗夫走到门口，在他准备穿上大衣时才继续说道，“你的建议我会考虑的。”麦考罗夫特把外套搭在左臂上，“你不必过分自责。”他转过身，直视雷斯垂德的眼睛，“晚安。”</p>
<p>通向伦敦夜生活的阶梯刚从大片霓虹灯中显出轮廓，麦考罗夫特从雷斯垂德的公寓里出来，似乎不打算踏上第一节台阶。他走过一对争吵的情侣，又避开了只想嗅闻他衣摆的边境牧羊犬，最后在道路施工时破路机咂穿路面的噪音中坐进车里，终于，大部分噪音能被隔绝在车门之外，麦考罗夫特得以坐在那沉默地数着那烦人的心跳直到它逐渐平缓下来。</p>
<p>四天后的傍晚，麦考罗夫特再次拜访了雷斯垂德。当天稍早的时候他从安西娅那听说如果庭审上的趋势不变，那么状况完全对雷斯垂德有利，而且警察局局长和雷斯垂德似乎都信守了承诺。于是中午的时候，麦考罗夫特一改只打电话的做派给雷斯垂德发了条短信。</p>
<p>庭审还算顺利？——MH</p>
<p>将近下午5点他才收到雷斯垂德的回复：还不赖。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特拿起手机看着这条过分简短的短信，然后回道：如果你愿意的话，我想听听细节，今晚8点？——MH</p>
<p>这次雷斯垂德回复的很快：好的，但别在我工作的地方，我公寓门口。</p>
<p>当然。——MH</p>
<p>之后麦考罗夫特找到安西娅，并口述了一份假期通知，安西娅并没有为这份代表半个月假期的内部通知向麦考罗夫特提出建议。作为为他服务多年的助理，要她理解麦考罗夫特的用意并不难——休息上半个月，为下一个四年做好准备。</p>
<p>今晚麦考罗夫特准时回到自己的房子，不一会儿厨娘也到了。他点起壁炉里的火，然后坐到那张红椅子对面的小沙发上。他盯着那被火光分割出明暗的椅背，好像那确实坐着个人似的。</p>
<p>他为自己倒了点酒，然后又踱回壁炉跟前，站在那寻求炉火的温暖。喝完最后一口酒的时候决定也随之而来，类似于幻想的虚无缥缈的东西从来都不会让人得到好处，如果他想让事情变得可控，那最起码要有点事让他有的放矢。</p>
<p>等到雷斯垂德出现，麦考罗夫特注意到这比计划的时间提前了半个小时，因此他聘来的厨娘不得不在这栋有16个房间的建筑中的厨房里突然麻利起来。麦考罗夫特引着雷斯垂德来到客厅，雷斯垂德在红椅子对面那张麦考罗夫特曾经坐过的地方坐下，“我以为会有个管家来给我开门来着。”麦考罗夫特笑着伸出手试茶壶的温度，“我总是管事的那个。”</p>
<p>“那我猜他们得恨死你了。”端起麦考罗夫特添好的热茶，雷斯垂德突然察觉这话说的有些自来熟，“他们也许嫉妒你。好多人就嫉妒夏洛克，就是你让我给他打电话的那个人，他和你一样聪明但没有你这么好相处。”雷斯垂德的目光在除了麦考罗夫特和那把红椅子之外的所有地方流窜，最后又落回眼前的茶杯，“要我说夏洛克该去干律师，他真的太聪明了，甚至法庭上的律师都说不过他。他究竟是干什么的？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特的目光倒是精准，落到雷斯垂德有枪伤的那条大腿上，“如果我是你，我就要怀疑对方的律师是否是真心想辩护了。毕竟他的委托人可是罪大恶极。”，子弹原来是在那段警察生涯里留下的。雷斯垂德顺着他的目光低下头，然后放下茶杯站起来，“那我就睁一只眼闭一只眼吧，算是那混蛋的报应。这已经没算利息了。”雷斯垂德扶住红椅子椅背，曾经中弹的那条腿动了动，“有时弯曲到某个角度就会酸痛的厉害。大多数是坐下的时候，椅子的高度总是不适合我。这把椅子的高度就正好。”雷斯垂德的掌心撞击红色绒毛，麦考罗夫特注意到那动作以随意拍拍来说可有些缓慢，“我该怎么感谢你的信守承诺？如果你喜欢它的话我可以送给你。”</p>
<p>有那么一会儿，他们之间刻意营造的融洽气氛荡然无存，麦考罗夫特看着雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德也看着他，“很慷慨，不过我家的装修不适合它。”</p>
<p>晚餐吃的相当规矩，雷斯垂德感情丰富的念叨了一会庭审的进展，麦考罗夫特放下刀叉耐心听完每一个字，再在脑海里整理成令自己舒适的事实顺序，然后他注意到一处缺失，“你什么时候开始怀疑他的？”雷斯垂德切食物的动作变慢，却没停下，“他看人时的目光不太一样，尤其是看某些…人的时候。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特在脑海里回忆起他与那个政治助理的几次简短接触，他似乎从没给过这个人过多注意力，“当时你该刻意留意他的举动。”</p>
<p>“我确实留意了，当时我不是很肯定，不确定他是不是心理变态的混蛋，也不确定他是不是凶手，他后来请我喝了几次酒。”</p>
<p>“他看穿你的想法了？”</p>
<p>“我不知道。”雷斯垂德举起高脚杯，“他的藏酒不错，不过和你的酒比起来也没那么好。”带着隐隐的不安，麦考罗夫特尝试还原起当初雷斯垂德与凶手经历的那几个同事间的放松夜晚。他们约了时间，定了地点，然后雷斯垂德来到凶手家里，他们喝了同一瓶红酒或者很多啤酒，雷斯垂德得试探凶手，作为刑警他完全清楚窒息杀人是性欲的表现形式之一。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特喝口红酒，香醇酒液并没拯救他的食欲，“如果你喜欢，下次我们可以在饭前喝一些。”他向雷斯垂德举杯，顺便发出下一次邀请。</p>
<p>然而在这次晚餐之后，麦考罗夫特有相当长一段时间都没再和雷斯垂德一起吃饭。雷斯垂德在麦考罗夫特的半个月假期里忙着保护小明星出席各种活动，麦考罗夫特甚至在报纸娱乐版的照片上看到了雷斯垂德模糊的脸。至于那把红椅子，它还像个摆件似的放在壁炉前正对麦考罗夫特常坐小沙发的位置上。</p>
<p>到了下个月的月中，雷斯垂德才主动联系麦考罗夫特，但当天晚上9点多他们才见面，麦考罗夫特在会议上耽误了一会儿，司机在他的授意下将雷斯垂德提前带到了他的家里。从门口到客厅，雷斯垂德肆无忌惮地打量麦考罗夫特的房子，这儿的装修风格已经超过了他的知识储备，恰到好处的富丽堂皇是雷斯垂德能想到的最贴切形容。客厅里的壁炉熄着，雷斯垂德蹲下折腾了好一会儿才让火苗升起来，就在他扶着发酸的膝头慢慢站起身的时候，那颗相处了几年的子弹突然以制造疼痛的形式表现了那么一下。他忙向后伸出手，稳住身体的同时坐上离自己最近的那把椅子。</p>
<p>凭借着记忆和手下的触感，雷斯垂德马上意识到自己坐在麦考罗夫特的红椅子上。那股长期被使用的贴合与柔软马上剥夺了雷斯垂德皮肤的大部分触感，并且几乎就是他梦里以光裸的身体蹭过红色绒布时产生的触感。雷斯垂德离开红椅子，站在火光旁边盯着它瞧。</p>
<p>空荡荡的椅子成为了雷斯垂德投射白日梦境的地方，在最开始的梦里他只不过和从红椅子上起身的麦考罗夫特交换一个吻。后来就成了他半跪在地上，用手指和手掌摸索麦考罗夫特西服外套与马甲布料上的千鸟纹。雷斯垂德还留意到了自己清醒时忽略的小细节，麦考罗夫特看似白皙完美的皮肤上其实有着点点雀斑，它们有时在脖子与衬衣领子的交界处露出一小片，有时又从袖口里探出来一会儿。</p>
<p>在之后的梦里，雷斯垂德看到自己一丝不挂地站在红椅子跟前，和本人一样修长苍白的胳膊自他后方伸向前来，麦考罗夫特带来温柔的环抱和舒缓的鼻息，可也让梦中的雷斯垂德无法抵抗似的做出反应。雷斯垂德与环抱他的那双手一齐动作，抚摸自己的身体，接着麦考罗夫特那连纸都吹不动鼻息竟让他被吹着跪倒在红椅子上。</p>
<p>那个时候的雷斯垂德感到自己即将醒来，他能听到现实中的自己在床上发出有着不甘意味的呻吟，这呻吟会在他被梦中的麦考罗夫特用双手抓住腰侧时变得越发大，此时现实中的雷斯垂德会与梦中跪在红椅子上的自己形成奇妙的重叠，他们同时挺起腰，可一个是将手伸向腿间，另一个则是让屁股向后坐下……</p>
<p>雷斯垂德一屁股坐到旁边的沙发上，血液一股脑地涌向他的大脑和心脏。紧接着他又抖了一下，随着大门口传来的钥匙开门声，雷斯垂德的心又开始强迫自己平静下来。他没有翘腿的习惯，但现在他不得不在沙发上调整起姿势，翘起的腿从左腿在上换到右腿在上，不断尝试找到个合适的姿势，可直到麦考罗夫特脱下外套走进客厅，雷斯垂德都没找到一个完全舒服的姿势。</p>
<p>不过这似乎没有关系，麦考罗夫特并没盯着雷斯垂德这个不符合习惯的姿势，他要求自己暂时忽略它，也不要去想红椅子坐垫上突然出现的凹陷，“非常抱歉，我想你还没用过晚饭。”雷斯垂德摆摆手，“我不饿。”麦考罗夫特冲雷斯垂德露出微笑，“那我去取红酒，你自便。”</p>
<p>那天晚上雷斯垂德的腿一直翘着。麦考罗夫特问了雷斯垂德一些关于不同政界人物的看法，雷斯垂德说自己平时不怎么关注政治，超市啤酒的打折通知可比工党获得更多席位的消息更令人兴奋。麦考罗夫特笑笑，说自己非常熟悉这种“反正我们也无能为力”的情绪，他微微低下头，用上不那么冠冕堂皇的语气，“很好的比喻，让我想到另一种解释。政治无非就是让进口啤酒比本地的还要便宜。”麦考罗夫特抿口酒，发现雷斯垂德似乎正若有所思，“抱歉让你听这种无聊的论调。”</p>
<p>但实际上雷斯垂德的反应并不是他所想的那样，“好像就是这么回事。我上周和上上周都买了豆子和香肠，你知道的，周末的英式早餐总是令人愉快。”雷斯垂德嘴里的红酒已经咽了下去，可品味似的表情还留在脸上，“同样的东西，但后来那次就贵了点。”麦考罗夫特又为雷斯垂德添上红酒，“想必是产地的原因。实际上我们的‘英式早餐’只有名字还归属大不列颠而已，番茄，蘑菇，豆子，肉类可都来自不同的国家。”雷斯垂德先是疑惑了一阵，然后举起手中的高脚杯，“政治？”麦考罗夫特把杯子举到比雷斯垂德稍矮的高度，让杯沿轻轻磕在杯壁上，“是的，无趣的政治。”</p>
<p>在后来的一个月当中麦考罗夫特时不时向雷斯垂德发出邀请，他们会一起吃晚餐或者喝酒聊天。又过了一个月这样的日子，麦考罗夫特才得知夏洛克用上了雷斯垂德在苏格兰场的关系，于是他怀着某种类似关切的心情在这天晚上造访了雷斯垂德的公寓。</p>
<p>他没提前打招呼，雷斯垂德应门的嗓音虽然听上去没什么精神，但在他开门看到麦考罗夫特的时候短暂的拔高了那么一度，“你怎么…晚上好？”麦考罗夫特被雷斯垂德领进门，两个人像在等什么似的站在门口，麦考罗夫特瞟了一眼室内，还是那股死气沉沉的整洁。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德终于反应过来似的走向厨房，他说自己这没什么私人酒庄的陈年佳酿，但超市货架上最贵的酒还是有那么几瓶的。麦考罗夫特来到客厅，在地板上那四个对称的痕迹对面坐下，少了文件铺桌的黑色矮桌看上去显得更加光秃秃了，不过麦考罗夫特留意到，那道雷斯垂德踹出的桌沿磨损旁边，放着本《公民文化——五个国家的政治态度和民主制》。</p>
<p>不一会儿雷斯垂德递给他一杯威士忌，“你来有什么事嘛？”一口冰啤酒下肚，雷斯垂德问麦考罗夫特。“路过，但就这么路过似乎不太礼貌。”麦考罗夫特往后靠在沙发上，视线从痕迹回到雷斯垂德脸上，他留意到雷斯垂德的视线似乎也刚从某个方向收回。雷斯垂德手里的啤酒罐发出了一声脆响，“不是，我是说你不用刻意上来一趟。如果你有时间的话我们也可以打电话，我晚上都没什么事儿。”麦考罗夫特点点头，“当然，下次我会考虑打电话。”这次换到雷斯垂德开始点头，“是的，我们打电话。”</p>
<p>他们又聊了不到1小时，快10点时麦考罗夫特起身道别，“相信你已经非常疲惫了，抱歉打扰到这么晚。”，雷斯垂德把他送到门口，麦考罗夫特从他那接过自己的大衣，“啊，我留意到你开始帮夏洛克一些小忙，我希望这不会给你带来不必要的麻烦。”雷斯垂德想顺口说些客气话，但他察觉到答案似的笑起来，“你和夏洛克究竟什么关系？”麦考罗夫特穿好大衣，手指顺着大翻领理好丝质围巾，“有关人士而已。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德用小臂倚着门框，看着麦考罗夫特笑出来，“好吧，我就听取一下‘有关人士’的意见。”可刚说完雷斯垂德就收住了笑，让那个弧度保持在一个微妙的角度，麦考罗夫特看看他，“晚安，祝好梦。”，是他的表情让雷斯垂德不舒服了？麦考罗夫特确定自己没在生气更不可能在表情上失控，那为什么雷斯垂德的表情微妙的变化？</p>
<p>“好吧。”雷斯垂德上前半步，小臂离开门框，“也祝你有个好梦。”麦考罗夫特礼貌地颔首，接着转身走向电梯。在听到雷斯垂德关上大门之后，麦考罗夫特的脚步逐渐加快，他快步走进电梯，在电梯门关上之前一直反复按着关门键，就好像雷斯垂德的那句晚安祝愿成了诅咒，并且马上就要在电梯里逮住他一样。</p>
<p>这天晚上雷斯垂德没睡好，起夜之后他在马桶跟前酝酿了5分钟也毫无动静，倒是原本半勃的阴茎来了兴致，直挺挺的撑起帐篷。雷斯垂德借着路灯蔓延进室内的光亮走回客厅，朦胧的灯光透过窗户，在原本是麦考罗夫特的红椅子的位置上投下一道十字阴影的光亮。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德看了一眼被照亮的那四道痕迹，然后拖着步子走进卧室。他从来都是在床上做这事，但从麦考罗夫特送来红椅子之后不久就不再是了。</p>
<p>第一天里雷斯垂德又气又恨，他不想看到这把椅子，所以试着把它搬到客厅角落。但谁能想到，一个盛年男人的力气只能让这把有着高耸靠背和宽厚扶手的维多利亚风格扶手椅在地板上挪了不到5厘米。第二天他就放弃了，转而去让自己尽量不去留意这把在黑白灰三色组成的客厅正当中的一大片红色。第四天的时候雷斯垂德开始说服自己接受这把普通的椅子，毕竟它坐上去十分舒适。第六天的晚上，雷斯垂德在临睡前穿着短裤坐在红椅子上以不同的姿势看了会儿手机，似乎今天这把椅子的绒毛让他不太舒服。</p>
<p>过了一会儿，雷斯垂德神情谨慎地去拉上了客厅的窗帘，接着他回到红椅子上，带上耳机点开了一段可以助兴的视频。</p>
<p>他的手指在短裤下蠕动，目光也还落在那些耸动的肉体上。等到这刺激已经不能满足渴望的时候，雷斯垂德用上了手掌，可不一会儿之后，他就失去了对那些肉体的耐心，他放下手机，只听着那些声音，将全部注意力都聚集到在短裤下摆动的那只手上。</p>
<p>红椅子很宽敞，足够让雷斯垂德随意的腿敞开到方便取悦自己的范围。这样便于雷斯垂德更加沉溺到这场例行公事里，耳机从他的耳道里滑出，纠缠着挂在他的下颌和脖子交界处，缺少声音与画面刺激的雷斯垂德根本不受影响，他的上半身无力地靠向红椅子右边的突出部分，下半身却富有力量地支撑着自己，腿根肌肉起伏着迎合手掌的撞击。终于，不断瘫软的上半身在红椅子的怀抱中滑落至某个位置，闭着眼的雷斯垂德闻到了一些经过精心调配的香味，他猛地睁开眼。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特坐在红椅子上，边打电话边望着落地窗外的伦敦。从后面看去，下午3点的孱弱阳光正挣扎着想搭上他露在扶手外的手肘。麦考罗夫特起身挂断电话，暗淡下去的日光被他留在原地，接着他转身说，“想喝点下午茶吗？”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德脸上流出祈求的神色，但正展示力量的下半身和手掌却不肯可怜他，甚至变本加厉的让手指收紧之后反复研磨顶端。雷斯垂德知道自己抗拒不了了，于是他吸进下一口空气，一股有着浓厚质感的香味轻飘飘地钻进了他的身体。这股气味在雷斯垂德身体里留下斑斑点点的痕迹，甚至红椅子都被它撼动着晃了晃。雷斯垂德的皮肤在红色绒布上滑行，他本人沿着红椅子往下滑，挂着短裤和精液的腿根不住颤动。</p>
<p>现在，雷斯垂德的腰落回床上，棉质床单的触感很棒，不过远不及红色绒布柔软，那是一种能让雷斯垂德有陷入感的舒适，就如同麦考罗夫特给他的感觉一样。</p>
<p>当晚麦考罗夫特也睡的不安稳，这是他预料之中的事。</p>
<p>“好吧。”雷斯垂德上前半步，小臂离开门框，“也祝你有个好梦。”麦考罗夫特看到自己的手伸向雷斯垂德的肩头，然后又改变方向往上贴住雷斯垂德的下颌，接着是自己的嘴唇贴上对面那双刚刚舔湿的嘴唇，“但愿今后我们不会在梦中相见。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特睁开眼，对梦里自己可怜巴巴的态度感到痛心疾首。他看了房间角落的座钟，然后在这个显然不够再睡一会儿又离闹钟响起还有些时候的时间点上坐了起来，接着他花了比平时要长的时间打理自己。麦考罗夫特挑了不是冷色，甚至不在一个色系中的领带与胸口巾，在穿上黑色西服外套之后他在镜子里打量自己，似乎并不在意自己看上去有种怪异的倜傥。</p>
<p>怪事不止这一件，麦考罗夫特在去办公室的路上一直心神不宁，新买的报纸在他手里来回对折过不下5次。等他到办公室坐下的时候，折线上的文字已经被磨掉了油墨。等到安西娅送来早晨的第一杯茶时麦考罗夫特已经把近期的所有工作在脑子里想了个来回，“有什么急着等我确定的东西吗？”，安西娅放下茶杯的动作被麦考罗夫特的问题耽误了那么几毫秒，“没有。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特端起茶杯，那种感觉还是围绕着他。安西娅看着他的领带笑起来，“不过有个有趣的八卦，关于之前那个枪击案的。”，吹开茶水上升起的热气，麦考罗夫特说，“愿闻其详。”，安西娅在他对面坐下，把麦考罗夫特目光下的那支笔摆正，“有人在网上放出了那个被枪击平民的社交帐号内容，他晒过很多自己和不同枪支的自拍，虽然后来删除了，但你也知道没什么能被真正删除。”，麦考罗夫特放下茶杯，对安西娅的话并不感到奇怪，“所以这就是结果比较严重的原因？从伪证罪变成了合并违法持枪罪。”，安西娅点点头，“确实。舆论让法官不得不考虑到这点，把刑期从一年改成三年。”</p>
<p>的确，麦考罗夫特认为有时舆论比任何精巧的布局都要有用。就像为了证明这点似的，舆论很快就找上了他。部分媒体开始借着旧案来质疑麦考罗夫特的团队素质，不断询问人们是否忧心自己的孩子将生活在如此团队的领导之下。安西娅捏着报纸，拧着秀气的黑眉毛找到麦考罗夫特，“他们就不能消停会儿吗？”。麦考罗夫特接过报纸，把安西娅捏出的褶皱抚平再把报纸对折好放在一边，接着他神情愉快地拿起手机，“谁能想到虚张声势的人居然没想着做好万全准备呢？高兴点，这是送上门的机会。战争打响了。”</p>
<p>在麦考罗夫特投身“战役”的这一个半月里，雷斯垂德一直和他保持着短信联系。不过他们聊的并不深入，在某些令麦考罗夫特头疼的晚上，雷斯垂德会发来简短的“晚安”两个字，时机准确到让他以为雷斯垂德确实每天都在关注新闻和报纸。伴随雷斯垂德的晚安祝愿，麦考罗夫特的睡眠质量得到显著提升，无论他带着多少问题倒在床上，几乎都能经历无梦的睡眠。</p>
<p>两个月之后的周五晚上，麦考罗夫特打电话给雷斯垂德。</p>
<p>“我最近得了一瓶有些年头的好酒，但自斟自酌实在是有损它的风味。”</p>
<p>“我们上次吃饭是几个月前的事了？让我想想……今晚就可以。”</p>
<p>“不到两个月。我会让司机去接你。”</p>
<p>“不用，我知道地址，我自己去。”麦考罗夫特在电话里听到钥匙的声音，“你在家待着就好，什么都别做。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特皱皱眉，“但是今天厨娘没办法及时赶来。”</p>
<p>“你冰箱里有什么？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特举着电话来到厨房，打开冰箱，“一包绿叶蔬菜，青口贝，还有一些牛肉。”</p>
<p>“听上去不错，如果你不介意吃我煮的意大利面就别麻烦厨娘了。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特打开橱柜，他自己都不知道这有意大利面，“当然不介意。”</p>
<p>“好极了，一会见。”</p>
<p>“稍后见。”</p>
<p>半小时后雷斯垂德拎着袋番茄敲开了麦考罗夫特的大门，麦考罗夫特看了眼塑料袋里面，闪开身子让雷斯垂德进门，“你还得从番茄酱做起吗？”雷斯垂德笑笑，“厨房在哪？”</p>
<p>当雷斯垂德在厨房里折腾的时候，麦考罗夫特在红椅子旁边的小沙发上呈现一种放松的儒雅姿态，他交叠着双腿，注视被壁炉火焰染成橘色的地板。突然一阵短促却有力的声音打在他的膝盖上，麦考罗夫特换起姿势来，先是右腿，再是左腿，最后在雷斯垂德剁着什么的声音里，他并拢双腿站起来走向厨房。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德对出现在门口的麦考罗夫特大声说，“大概再有10分钟就好。”</p>
<p>“那是什么？”麦考罗夫特用目光指向雷斯垂德手边炉灶上正翻滚的一锅红亮。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德炒青口贝用的炉火，“番茄牛肉酱，还得炖上一会儿，不是为今天准备的，它能放上几天，之后你淋到煮好的意大利面上就行。”冒着酒香的贝类被倒进装着意大利面的玻璃碗里，滚开的牛肉酱冒出的气泡，那破裂声在麦考罗夫特耳边一阵高过一阵，听起来像是拖着粘腻又阴沉的嗓音在嘀咕着他不想听到的话，他盯着搅拌意面的雷斯垂德，“我很少在这用餐，不过还是要谢谢你。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德沉默了那么一会，接着弯腰去拿橱柜里的碟子，那落散发着洁白光晕的餐具就在那，可雷斯垂德好像它们并不存在似得找起来，“分给邻居也不错，毕竟你总不在家。”</p>
<p>吃晚餐时麦考罗夫特坐在餐桌这头，雷斯垂德坐在另一头，长方形桌面上除了他们面前的各自那盘海鲜意面之外空无一物，毕竟这顿晚餐出自雷斯垂德的快手烹饪，而不是负责用一道道美食装饰这张格外空落的长桌的厨娘。两个人一言不发地吃完晚餐，麦考罗夫特没吃出雷斯垂德的手艺比厨娘好还是差，他只是重复着咀嚼动作直到吃完它。</p>
<p>之后麦考罗夫特去取红酒，等他回来的时候雷斯垂德已经站在走廊与大门门厅之间了，“你这是要不辞而别吗？”，麦考罗夫特问雷斯垂德，顺便将指间夹着高脚杯的杯脚递过去。雷斯垂德接过酒杯，跟着他走回客厅，“我只是看看你去哪了。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特在托盘上找到工具开了红酒，在为各自斟上半杯之后麦考罗夫特也在沙发一端坐下。他在左边，雷斯垂德在右边，他们各自占据沙发的两端，斜对面都是那把笼在火光中的红椅子。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特的视线从红椅子回到手中的酒杯上，“近来‘无趣’的政治在你心中的地位有所改善吗？”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德显然没反应过来，“什么？哦，我倒是看看新闻什么的。”，麦考罗夫特微笑起来，表示愿意听听雷斯垂德的意见。</p>
<p>在接下来的一个多小时里，他们喝掉了大半瓶红酒，雷斯垂德端着酒杯来到壁炉跟前，借着酒劲向麦考罗夫特提了不少从政治层面来说的大胆问题，以至于麦考罗夫特意识到雷斯垂德的尴尬情绪已经激发了他自己百分百的语言组织能力。于是他劝雷斯垂德坐下，“你先坐下吧，我们可以慢慢聊。”，雷斯垂德看看腕表，“现在都快10点了。”，麦考罗夫特放下酒杯，“那想必你已经十分困倦了。”，雷斯垂德抬抬眉毛，“我不困，虽然最近睡的不太安稳，但晚上也不太容易困。”</p>
<p>这是一幅非常有趣的画面。麦考罗夫特坐着，雷斯垂德站着，两人一动不动，一个盯着地毯上的光影，另一个望着窗外的黑夜，像两尊书房里的装饰雕像。</p>
<p>“最近有什么事令你困恼？”</p>
<p>“应该没有，案子基本定了，结果就像你说的那样。你也不用因为那件事表达谢意，怎么说都是你帮了我。”雷斯垂德喝口酒，“这算是种条件互换，所以我们都不用谢彼此了吧。你呢？”</p>
<p>“我现在才发现等待要煎熬的多，不过也不打紧，我原本就睡的少。”察觉到雷斯垂德投在自己脸上的目光，麦考罗夫特垂下眼留心红酒的挂杯时长。</p>
<p>“你的工作确实很…微妙。我好像没什么资格发牢骚？”</p>
<p>“我们的烦恼的确不相通。不过我愿闻其详。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德耸耸肩，“只不过是些混乱的梦罢了。”</p>
<p>“梦境不过是对白天记忆的闪回和重组，也许你的大脑在提醒一些重要的事或者回忆。”</p>
<p>“它给我看的那些事可都没发生过。”</p>
<p>“那至少会有你熟悉的东西参与其中。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德的短暂沉默引起麦考罗夫特的注视，他敏锐地抬起眼，看向雷斯垂德的脸。</p>
<p>“或许有吧，记不太清了，反正都是没发生过的事。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特想着刚才雷斯垂德视线的细微变化，顺着那轨迹找到了红椅子，“既然如此，那就不必在意。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德点点头，将杯中酒一饮而尽之后把空酒杯放到麦考罗夫特面前的托盘上，“时间不早了，我帮你把厨房简单收拾一下就走。”，麦考罗夫特想让雷斯垂德不必如此，但奈何对方说完就走向厨房，这让他很不舒服，从认识雷斯垂德开始麦考罗夫特就有这种不适，复杂的感觉主要包括永远的措手不及，固定的莫名其妙，以及自找的无可奈何，如果他再不施行自己当初订下的思路，那这股纠结在一起的情绪中就要再加上提心吊胆了。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特站起来，生平第一次不清楚一个行动会带来怎样的结果，可他还是坚持走到红椅子跟前，压着自己的膝盖往下弯曲直到在红椅子的边缘坐好。他听到厨房里传来水龙头打开的声音，不一会儿水流声没了，餐具磕碰和摆放的声音间或响起。瓷器碰撞的声音很小，却似乎唤醒了麦考罗夫特大脑边缘的那颗处在安全位置的弹片。</p>
<p>那是一种并不影响麦考罗夫特思考，甚至本身都不算剧烈的疼痛，不过是后脑上会持续一阵的，快速反复蹿过的疼痛，烦人的让他想抓住它。不过医生并不体谅麦考罗夫特，他们判定为麦考罗夫特开颅的风险要比弹片一直存在大得多，毕竟几年来它一直乖乖待在离麦考罗夫特脑灰质有段距离的地方。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特在红椅子上正襟危坐，等着雷斯垂德从厨房里出来。煤气灶咔哒一声关上，他听到脚步声向门口渐近，疼痛更快地蹿过后脑，他抿紧嘴唇，等着捕捉雷斯垂德看到他坐在红椅子上时的第一个细微表情，无论如何，麦考罗夫特都要在今天看到他们关系的实质变化，无论它变好还是变坏，他都做好了准备并且乐于见到。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德举着洗过还没干的手从厨房走出来，脸上没有明显的好或者坏，麦考罗夫特只在一片空白之后找到了些许慌乱，雷斯垂德张了张嘴之后说，“你不舒服？”</p>
<p>“并不。”麦考罗夫特斩钉截铁地说。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德点点头，转身去拿外套，“那你能送我到门口吗？”</p>
<p>“当然可以。”，麦考罗夫特答应着站起来。</p>
<p>拿着外套的雷斯垂德并没有穿的意思，反而一直盯着麦考罗夫特的脸直到他站直，“你不舒服。我能帮忙吗？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特挥挥手，“别那么肯定，我好得很。”</p>
<p>“好吧，你说了算。”雷斯垂德穿上外套，往大门口走。</p>
<p>在客厅里能看见的走廊位置上，麦考罗夫特上前一步握住门把手为雷斯垂德打开大门，但雷斯垂德似乎没有马上往外走的意思，“今天不说‘晚安’吗？”，疼痛蹿过麦考罗夫特的后脑，他把大门关上了一点，留下一道门缝，“如果你需要的话。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德将手放在考罗夫特握住门把的那只手上，没推也没拉，“你就不需要吗？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特看向雷斯垂德，虽然晚了点，但是他还是看到了结果，那只在雷斯垂德掌握下的手带上大门，“就时间来说我们都需要，毕竟现在已经接近午夜。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德点点头表示赞同，然后让手掌滑下圈住麦考罗夫特的手腕。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特对这股不轻不重的力道不知该如何是好，更对它拽着自己往屋里走感到惊讶，但他很快反应了过来，并试探性的向明明走在前面却又显得踌躇的雷斯垂德提供了目的地——客厅右边走廊尽头的房间。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德头也不回地拉着麦考罗夫特往里走，但当来到卧室门口的时候他却犹豫了。麦考罗夫特从后面看着那个结实的后背，不认为雷斯垂德不清楚这是卧室，从他没抽开手上麦考罗夫特就能看出来，但是是什么让雷斯垂德停下了？</p>
<p>这时圈在麦考罗夫特手腕上的力道放松了，雷斯垂德转身，眼帘半垂地盯着麦考罗夫特的嘴唇“如果你还是不舒服，我建议你现在就睡一觉。”雷斯垂德说着让到一边，就好像他圈住麦考罗夫特的手腕只是为了带对方回卧室休息。</p>
<p>“我很好，但也不是非常好。”麦考罗夫特来到雷斯垂德对面，走廊的灯让他的影子投在漆黑的卧室的地毯上 “那么，晚安？”雷斯垂德的目光从麦考罗夫特的嘴唇来到他的眼睛，麦考罗夫特只看到那双深棕色眼睛睁得很大，他本该能够看出什么情绪的，但现在他不能了“晚安。”他低下头去，用谦卑的姿态向体内即将沉睡的某物告别。</p>
<p>但麦考罗夫特似乎又舍不得说再见，因此只在雷斯垂德的嘴唇上落下匆忙的一点就想撤回送别。面对他不清不楚的表达，雷斯垂德试着环住他的肩膀，这下麦考罗夫特无处可去也没了撤销的余地，于是他只能前进。他揽住雷斯垂德的腰，又牵制住那条又软又热的舌头。麦考罗夫特一步步退进漆黑的卧室，他的舌头却在他们的嘴里占尽上风。雷斯垂德的脚步看似虚浮地跟随麦考罗夫特，紧紧贴着他来主导这场贴面舞。</p>
<p>看不清是谁撞到椅子，引发了两条舌头在口腔里的更紧纠缠，接着是麦考罗夫特的腰眼被衣柜把手硌到，衣柜门在雷斯垂德对麦考罗夫特身体的反复紧压下哐哐作响，他们湿滑的舌头都急着在对方的口腔里抽插。麦考罗夫特的舌头尽量贴着雷斯垂德的，在这5分钟不到的吻里，他已经摸清了雷斯垂德的舌头肌肉的运动方式，可等到要用这现学现卖的技术时，麦考罗夫特却发现自己根本集中不起心思去实施它。</p>
<p>即便他们在变换角度时有过换气，但雷斯垂德的呼吸频率依旧快到像马上要窒息而亡。麦考罗夫特的腰胯被雷斯垂德压着，两团凸起在他们的腿间反复相撞磨蹭，雷斯垂德顶住麦考罗夫特的勃起，而麦考罗夫特则攥住雷斯垂德伸过来的手腕，唇舌不断在新的吻里融化，麦考罗夫特用另一只手往下将雷斯垂德的屁股按向自己。</p>
<p>他听到雷斯垂德压抑的呻吟，还有从自己胸口上传来的频率已经趋于同步的两颗心脏撞击胸膛的声音，麦考罗夫特的脸烧起来，他们甚至还没到床上。</p>
<p>“床……”他挣扎着在雷斯垂德的舌头上发出模糊的音节 “在你身后5步。”</p>
<p>这时雷斯垂德才从被催眠似的专注中缓过神来，带着水汽的眼睛在黑暗中注视地看着麦考罗夫特，在他脸上寻找任何同样困扰自己的情欲，雷斯垂德听到了麦考罗夫特刚才说的话，可他仍旧不能肯定，于是雷斯垂德在一片漆黑中留意麦考罗夫特可能流露的一丁点不情愿或者虚情假意。麦考罗夫特也在黑暗中盯着雷斯垂德，这下换成了他要憋死自己似的调整呼吸频率。雷斯垂德伏在他的怀里用脸颊感受那颤抖的鼻息，直到麦考罗夫特近乎不带感情地说了一个字“请。”</p>
<p>如果麦考罗夫特用饱含情欲的声音说出这个字，雷斯垂德就不会那么快丢盔弃甲，那极度压抑的嗓音恰好出卖了他，向雷斯垂德传达的信号有着比情欲更复杂的内涵。麦考罗夫特的呼吸随着本该接受晚安祝愿的雷斯垂德的靠近而逐渐停摆，直到对方的额头靠上他的脖颈，他才闭上眼，像受尽折磨那样深深而又绵长地吸进一口赖以生存的氧气。</p>
<p>接着雷斯垂德走开了，往身后的实木大床走去。在麦考罗夫特右手边是敞开的卧室大门，门外就是灯火通明的走廊，而在他正前方的是在床边停下的雷斯垂德。麦考罗夫特的犹豫让雷斯垂德煎熬起来，他后悔？还是害怕？好在还来得及，几个酒后的吻还说明不了什么，况且现如今酒后乱性也没什么大不了。想到这里，因情欲而剧烈的心跳反倒让雷斯垂德觉得窘迫，他转过身想对麦考罗夫特解释“没关系，你就当是酒后……。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德因为麦考罗夫特的手而止住话头，那只手的手指伸进休闲西服外套敞开的怀中，指尖沿着胸口乳晕的凸起弧度划过，凭借自己修长的手型钻到锁骨与肩头之间的位置，手腕慢慢抬起让西服沿着雷斯垂德的肩头滑了下去。这本该是优雅又撩人的技巧，但麦考罗夫特做起来却有种与他本人不相称的笨拙，所以雷斯垂德收缩肩胛，向后放松胳膊，顺着麦考罗夫特的力道卸下了西服。等到雷斯垂德模仿起麦考罗夫特的动作才发现这有多难，他总是舍不得麦考罗夫特肉体的触感，所以根本无法温柔对待那件昂贵的西装外套，可与此同时雷斯垂德又不断提醒自己，它们是麦考罗夫特的衣服，不要弄坏了。</p>
<p>就像一场激烈的辩论，麦考罗夫特和雷斯垂德都为自己据理力争，不同的是他们选择的是对方的一件件衣服而不是语言来试探。雷斯垂德扒掉麦考罗夫特的一件，麦考罗夫特就要用雷斯垂德自己身上的一件来折磨他。眼见自己只剩一条西裤，马上就要落败的雷斯垂德拽着麦考罗夫特倒在床上，他们的腿撞在一起显出胡乱地纠缠。在经历一阵天旋地转的吻的间隙，雷斯垂德问麦考罗夫特“避孕套？”麦考罗夫特喘着说“如果你能离开10分钟去买的话。”他的脸又烫起来，但语气依旧平常 “我总是有更多重要的事要做。”说完，麦考罗夫特又开始留心雷斯垂德的呼吸和语气“好吧，好吧。”雷斯垂德也喘着说，“可以理解。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特想解释，但雷斯垂德的手指开始在他的嘴唇周围徘徊，潮湿的皮肤和柠檬的香气都让麦考罗夫特想起前不久它们在厨房被清水和洗手液清洁过，所以他犹豫着张开了嘴唇。</p>
<p>在他含住雷斯垂德手指的空挡里，湿润的抚慰也在他的脖颈之间展开。雷斯垂德吸吮麦考罗夫特锁骨下的一小块皮肤来品尝味道，等到它变的又红又烫之后，雷斯垂德让牙齿垫在嘴唇上抿起来，叼起那块皮肤反复舔弄，忙碌的舌头已经没有多余的精力帮助咽下唾液，所以它只能随着嘴唇的移动，挣扎着将温热黏糊的体液涂抹在麦考罗夫特的脖子与胸口，再一路往下泥足深陷。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特也没放过雷斯垂德的手指，他咬着指根的同时用舌头围攻那根有力的手指，这过程并不迅速却滴水不漏，有效到让雷斯垂德从对他胸口的迷恋当中投来羞愧的一瞥，可在黑暗中他们都看不清对方，只能靠皮肤与皮肤，黏膜与黏膜的接触来确认对方的意愿。</p>
<p>接着雷斯垂德的唇舌加入他的行动来编织黏膜与手指皮肤间的丝线。麦考罗夫特要同时兼顾雷斯垂德的手指与舌头，这显然超出了他对肉体亲密行为模式的认知，对于自己尚不熟悉的事物，麦考罗夫特认为明智的做法是不发表意见。所以当雷斯垂德的舌头用更急切的纠缠代替手指的时候，麦考罗夫特对那根湿漉漉的手指的去向保持了沉默。紧接着，他的脸因为预感到即将得知手指去过哪而进一步涨红起来，不过这一切雷斯垂德都看不到。</p>
<p>第二场辩论始于雷斯垂德反手握住他的阴茎，麦考罗夫特则揪着雷斯垂德右腿上褪到一半的裤管。这条要脱不脱的裤子挂在雷斯垂德的右腿上，左腿早就光裸着贴紧麦考罗夫特和他的床单。麦考罗夫特感觉到雷斯垂德用手心缓缓地来回抚弄他的阴茎，直到他完全勃起。他希望雷斯垂德能再多摩擦几下，让他们好能就此结束，可他又不甘心自己仅靠雷斯垂德的这么几下摩擦就缴械投降。</p>
<p>一开始。麦考罗夫特期望今晚他们能有所突破，一个吻已经是不错的进展。不过他们今晚已经吻了无数次，这让麦考罗夫特有些想乘胜追击了。</p>
<p>但情况的发展已经不容深思熟虑，麦考罗夫特发现自己正陷入一种难以自拔，雷斯垂德将他的阴茎抵在肛口，麦考罗夫特脸上露出被扼住似的表情，就像雷斯垂德正缓慢地捏住他的咽喉又告诉他要大口呼吸，他伸出一只胳膊，僵硬又竭尽全力地放在雷斯垂德正急促起伏的胸口，这只虚弱的手在他们之间逐步的深入中艰难地向上摸索，绕过胸前温和的毛发，谨慎地攀登脖颈的线条，最后在到达嘴唇这个顶峰的时候，他的虚弱与疲惫一扫而光，坚定地用手指占领了雷斯垂德的下唇。</p>
<p>面对嘴唇的失守，雷斯垂德表现出震惊，一动不敢动地看着麦考罗夫特从阴影中坐起了起来。麦考罗夫特看着雷斯垂德的脸，他不能理解这五官为何让他不忍直视，更不能明白为什么自己总能看出千万种风情，所以他仔细观看，慢慢凑上前认真地观察，毫不在意地用温柔的眼神反复穿刺雷斯垂德。</p>
<p>等到他们离的足够接近，麦考罗夫特才发现了答案。他装模做样地显出一副游刃有余的表情，打算用一个吻来解救僵硬的雷斯垂德。但实际上，这个吻解救的不只是像童话公主一样石化的雷斯垂德，麦考罗夫特的这个吻相当浅，只碰到了雷斯垂德的嘴唇，他们在嘴唇相碰的时候深深地吸气，用带着对方气味的绵长气息替代有着相融愿望的舌头来彼此纠缠。</p>
<p>然后就如童话中诅咒解除的故事那样，一切都鲜活悦动起来。麦考罗夫特的手钳住雷斯垂德的腰的力道之大，以至于那不算精瘦的肉体从他的指缝溢了出来。他的另一只手放在那发烫的后颈上，正沿着银色发根与皮肤的衔接摸索，他的嘴唇与舌头却表现出臣服的姿态，在雷斯垂德的脖颈，锁骨，肩头之间反复示好。</p>
<p>从肩头到锁骨，麦考罗夫特需要不时咬住嘴下的皮肤来抵抗雷斯垂德的恶意夹紧。这与自己的手掌带来的触感截然不同，虽然都来自雷斯垂德，但与手掌相比显得更加邪恶与放荡。那段又热又粘的内里从四面八方涌来，绞紧着将发烫的自己套住他的阴茎，挤走他们之间的任何空隙。<br/>等到从脖颈来到下巴，麦考罗夫特才知道他们正有多深入了解彼此。他能明确感受到雷斯垂德潮湿又敏感的肛口已经贴上了他还半藏在西裤里的睾丸上。这个深度为麦考罗夫特带来了一种奇异的溺毙感，越来越多的体液正在这个新的深度涌出，被揉搓，推搡着，最后被雷斯垂德的呻吟搅拌的更加粘稠，再在他的阴茎上兜头浇下。</p>
<p>这“酷刑”让麦考罗夫特发出一声抗议，他马上吻了一下雷斯垂德，然后要埋怨雷斯垂德似的拧起眉毛，每当他深入一分，那湿热的肉壁就抽动几下，在反复几次之后麦考罗夫特担心地看向雷斯垂德，对方虽然和他一样拧着眉毛，但看上去并不像在忍受痛苦。</p>
<p>那更像一种发现情势已经超出预期时的不快和对应对的迷茫，这让麦考罗夫特来了兴致，他用不那么富有技巧的手握住雷斯垂德发烫又滑腻的阴茎开始加剧这种迷茫。雷斯垂德毫不示弱地搂住他，每次用屁股撞击麦考罗夫特的时候都能从他的嘴里榨出一声低沉的呻吟。</p>
<p>他们挨着彼此耸动，胸口贴着胸口摩擦出汗水与体液，床头板咣咣地撞着墙面，似乎整栋房子都躁动着一齐摇晃。麦考罗夫特仰着头接受一个个颠簸的亲吻，但这不稳的局面却是由他一手造成的，雷斯垂德的腰跟随他的手动作，既要被托着停在那，又要又被往下按着，直到雷斯垂德的大腿内侧尽量靠近床单。麦考罗夫特的腿逐渐并拢，在一下更比一下准确有力的撞击中，他用自己已经动摇的信念去碾过雷斯垂德仅存的坚定。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德弓着腰，不肯从麦考罗夫特的嘴唇上离开，麦考罗夫特也是如此，在舌尖相互摩擦的吻里他将手伸向他们的小腹之间，当摸到雷斯垂德那粘腻的勃起之后，麦考罗夫特被那热度与过于湿滑的手感所震惊，他又带上那种专注的不能再专注的表情看向雷斯垂德“上帝啊，格雷。”<br/>雷斯垂德咬住下唇，硬生生将呻吟切出断断续续的节奏，然后麦考罗夫特的手开始与雷斯垂德的腰一齐动作。麦考罗夫特感受到的美妙不可言说，一时之间他找不到任何文雅的字眼能形容这种感觉，可又不想用上那些过分贴切的动词，所以他只能把这种体验称呼为“雷斯垂德”。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特手上的动作与雷斯垂德的腰肢耸动形成一种和谐的互补。当雷斯垂德往后坐下时他沾满体液的手就会往顶端并拢，把那些刚涌出来的温热透明腺液聚集在虎口之上，再在雷斯垂德抬起腰的时候带着它们抹过整个阴茎。</p>
<p>麦雷斯垂德的舌头又缠上来的时候麦考罗夫特闭上眼睛，他又感受到了那股溺毙感。在接连不断的暧昧水声，以及越来越快，也越来越轻的床板撞击声里，麦考罗夫特还听到了雷斯垂德的声音，那听起来介于祈求和快乐之间的喉音既不娇媚也不讨好，但就是这呻吟推了麦考罗夫特一把，不过幸好他在跌下去之前做好了准备。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特将自己慢慢抽出来，最后那段紧致又致命，好在他和雷斯垂德都忍耐了过来。那长长的，正裹着两人体液的勃起阴茎完全暴露的时候，麦考罗夫特羞愧地倒回床上，但他的手却伸过去把它和雷斯垂德的并拢撸动。雷斯垂德也对这第一次见面感到吃惊，他低头看了看那长度上的差异，阴茎就流下更多不知是委屈还是兴奋的泪水来。</p>
<p>再来是那颇有艺术美感的手，雷斯垂德只把目光移过去了一会儿就不得不移开，然后拼命耸动着腰来反复顶开那些有着雕塑线条的手指。麦考罗夫特也看着雷斯垂德，他像看着一份不得不签署的和解条约那样盯着那道在肩头与胸口之间的枪疤。街道上路灯的灯光不偏不倚地投在那块近来才变得凹凸不平得皮肤上，让疤痕呈现柔和的淡粉色。</p>
<p>随着动作的加快，麦考罗夫特发出筋疲力尽似的喘息，但他的手依旧有力又灵活，能让雷斯垂德的腿根肌肉都颤抖起来。雷斯垂德缩起肩膀，在麦考罗夫特绷紧的身躯上扭动起来，而一手掌控所有的麦考罗夫特，终于放手让自己同雷斯垂德一起坠落。</p>
<p>他的手突然在某个位置停住，他们两人的动作与表情也在那个瞬间一同停住，那会儿唯一在流逝的只有飞溅在麦考罗夫特手指上的两股精液。</p>
<p>在短暂的停顿之后，麦考罗夫特快速又轻浅地呼吸着，雷斯垂德在他身边倒下，然后侧卧看着他，麦考罗夫特也侧过身子，涣散的目光在雷斯垂德的枪疤上集中。他把自己汗湿的身体从凌乱的三件套中拖到雷斯垂德身边，用嘴唇摩擦过那些有着玫瑰花瓣丰厚弧度的凸起皮肤。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德盯着他的眼神里有惊恐和不知所措，就好像那伤口是新鲜的，又一次流着沾到麦考罗夫特手上的血。</p>
<p>“你要洗个澡吗？”雷斯垂德突然说。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特没回答，但确实在亲吻之后往浴室走去。尽管他在洗澡的时候一直不停地给自己做心理建设，可当面对空荡荡的大床时还是感到不舒服，并且这股不适并不来自潮湿又凌乱的床单，他抚平那些被两具肉体拧出的褶皱之后躺在上边睡了整晚就是证明。</p>
<p>6天后的傍晚，麦考罗夫特的车再次出现在雷斯垂德面前。</p>
<p>在庭审现场旁听的安西娅用短信告诉了他闭庭的确切时间，所以麦考罗夫特得以巧妙的在记者和警察们开始往法院门口聚集的时候赶到。</p>
<p>放在平时，这辆车窗玻璃与车身黑成一片的车多少都会引起侧目，但现在它很好的隐藏在七扭八歪地停在路边的家用轿车，以及车门还没来及关上的警车之后。在法院的台阶下，记者们正急忙架好“长枪短炮”，而法警们盯着任何一个过早伸进来的麦克风。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特的司机看到雷斯垂德跟在受害人家属后面走出法院，但他的步伐明显带着犹豫，几步之后就落在了后面。司机解开安全带，准备推开车门时他问麦考罗夫特 “SIR，我该怎么说？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特想起上次雷斯垂德是如何拒绝司机的。倘若他们还是喝酒聊天的关系，雷斯垂德自然不会拒绝，但今时不同往日了不是吗？“啊，你就说我想同他谈谈‘有关人士’。”</p>
<p>他看着司机下车，在围着受害者家属的人群旁边找了一个不起眼的位置。在一旁的人墙包围之下，受害者家属身边爆发出密集的闪光，就算麦考罗夫特隔着颜色较深的单向玻璃看过去都觉得晃眼。雷斯垂德很快就看见了司机，麦考罗夫特认为那表情像是在说‘你来这儿干嘛？’</p>
<p>雷斯垂德快步走下宽阔的大理石台阶往司机走去，可就在雷斯垂德马上要走到司机跟前的时候，麦考罗夫特看到他改变了方向，转而拨开人群挤进旁边那群记者中去了。</p>
<p>司机在震惊之余回头快速瞥了黑色轿车一眼，紧接着麦考罗夫特留意到人墙中的闪光灯爆发出一阵烟花爆炸似的频率。麦考罗夫特坐了起来，开始在脑海中列出不同的可能，在每一种方法都不能暴露这边的前提下，他发现自己很难想出万全之策。</p>
<p>就在这时候，早先还显得有些不知所措的司机突然来到路旁拦下了一辆出租车，这辆出租车正好在麦考罗夫特的车前停了下来。麦考罗夫特猛地起身，手越过驾驶座按下了车笛键。</p>
<p>随着短促但近在咫尺的车笛声，那些闪光停止了。记者、家属、法警，包括雷斯垂德在内的所有人都看向了麦考罗夫特的车和出租车的方向。随着松开按键，麦考罗夫特耳边想起司机隐约的声音“谁叫的出租车？”。</p>
<p>最先反应过来的是雷斯垂德，他拉着其中一位家属撞开还没反应过来的人群，紧接着其他两位也反应了过来，等到记者们追过来时雷斯垂德已经挡在了他们之间。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特将接下来发生的事称为“毫无道理的混乱”。出租车开走之后雷斯垂德马上拔腿就跑，扛着器材的摄影师和穿着高跟鞋的记者只能在象征性跑两步之后一脸懊恼地留在原地。</p>
<p>回到车上的司机载着麦考罗夫特追了雷斯垂德两个街区，他们在流动报摊前发现了雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德也很快发现了他们。司机再一次下车，按照麦考罗夫特嘱咐的向雷斯垂德表明来意。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德脸上犹豫的神色不免让麦考罗夫特开始忧心起来，不过雷斯垂德还是跟上了明显开始露出两难神色的司机上。雷斯垂德带着突然而至，并且难以隐藏的期待表情从报摊旁边快步向这里走来，可几步之后他脸上的光彩隐藏了起来，这个穿着廉价西装的男人突然看上去不再那么精神，雷斯垂德每走近这辆崭新的高档黑色轿车一步，麦考罗夫特就觉得他的神彩被夺去一分。</p>
<p>最终麦考罗夫特发现坐到后车座上的雷斯垂德又是那个在门口对自己露出职业微笑的保镖了。即便左膝正在盖承受别扭的受力，麦考罗夫特还是要以优雅的坐姿来迎接雷斯垂德并发问“劳烦，刚才是怎么回事？”</p>
<p>汽车发动，雷斯垂德给了麦考罗夫特一个问题而不是答案，“你平时是怎么应付那些无聊记者的？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特掸掸膝头，就好像那真有灰尘一样 “无非就是让他们知道无聊的人也只配得上无聊的回答。但这和刚才有什么联系？”</p>
<p>“就是有人喜欢无聊的问题。”</p>
<p>“无聊的问题不会让你那样。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德扭过头看着麦考罗夫特 “难道让他们继续留在那被问‘你现在还感到愤怒？和当初知道孩子被害时的感觉还一样吗？他多大？’吗？”</p>
<p>“你很愤怒，曾经煽风点火的记者和舆论让你丢了警官证？”为什么总是在这种情况下他才能听雷斯垂德说起的过去。</p>
<p>“不，我自己辞职的。这事已经算过去了，3个无期徒刑，我还能奢求什么呢？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特也盯着雷斯垂德 “确实，这件事已经结束了。”可又何止这件事即将结束呢，麦考罗夫特想 “夏洛克帮了你不少忙不是吗？”</p>
<p>“我会亲自去一趟感谢他。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特点点头“我相信他会欣然接受。”</p>
<p>这是肯定的，雷斯垂德和夏洛克相处起来明显愉快的多，这在某种程度上让麦考罗夫特认为雷斯垂德能帮助他照顾夏洛克。</p>
<p>“好吧，那感谢你送我回家。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特一动不动地坐在那，干巴巴的回答道，“不客气。”</p>
<p>那天晚上他本该有机会能在深夜送雷斯垂德回家，可他是怎样错过了这个机会？麦考罗夫特盯着雷斯垂德下车之后逐渐远去的背影，心中渐渐有了答案。他曾经怪罪过那晚雷斯垂德的不告而别，可他现在开始怪罪自己，如果他只坐着一次次后悔，连走下车的觉悟都没有，就不该期待那挺拔的背影会扭过来走向自己。</p>
<p>之后的一年里，麦考罗夫特在与夏洛克的陆续接触中拼凑出了雷斯垂德这段时间的情况。但他并没有在得到足够多信息的那天就去找雷斯垂德，而是在夏洛克公寓的门口等到了雷斯垂德。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德比他们上次见面时瘦了些，不过那种精壮起来的消瘦体型，肤色更深了，还蓄了胡子。从保镖公司辞职之后雷斯垂德确实不用再西装革履，他穿着灰色运动裤和深蓝色兜帽，腋下夹着牛皮纸公文袋不紧不慢地沿着人行道走向夏洛克的公寓。麦考罗夫特侧着身子坐在车后座上，还是通过单向玻璃看着雷斯垂德。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德在夏洛克的公寓门口向一个矮个子，拄着拐杖的男人打招呼，接着和这个个子不高但表情坚毅又随和的男人说了一会儿话，其间雷斯垂德流露出同情，惋惜，欣喜，快乐等等无数丰富的表情，接着他们在麦考罗夫特的注视下走进夏洛克的公寓。</p>
<p>大约半小时之后，雷斯垂德和矮个子男人下了楼，他们又说了几句大概是寒暄的话，然后拄拐的男人拖着不方便的腿脚离开了。雷斯垂德目送他一阵之后在原地抽完了一支烟，抽第一口的时候雷斯垂德的目光在街上随意飘着，第二口时他吸了一大口，烟卷猛地烧出了一小节烟灰。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德举着烟卷往路边的垃圾箱走，他把烟灰掸进路边的烟灰缸，再抬头就看到了街对面的黑色轿车。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特看到雷斯垂德的神色呈现短暂的空白，然后他的目光开始在轿车全身来回扫过，最后将目光直直扎在后窗玻璃上。在车门与单向玻璃后的麦考罗夫特坐的笔直，就算是在推开车门的时候他的视线也一直保持在雷斯垂德身上。</p>
<p>他下车，穿过马路，走到已经按灭烟头的雷斯垂德面前“晚上好。”</p>
<p>“嘿，好久不见，你有事找夏洛克？”雷斯垂德看着麦考罗夫特，语气轻快，但他的眼睑有点受惊到忘记眨动。</p>
<p>“不必刻意营造融洽气氛，格雷。”麦考罗夫特直截了当地说“首先，我找你。其次，夏洛克是我弟弟。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德的眼睛舌头一齐失忆，忘记了他们原本的职责，等到他反应过来，麦考罗夫特已经把他带上了车，“你要带我去哪？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特露出一个笑容“你搬到贝克街221B了不是吗？”</p>
<p>但实际上昨天麦考罗夫特才从夏洛克嘴里问出雷斯垂德搬家和做了私人侦探的事。两人一前一后的上了楼，在雷斯垂德回身带上门的功夫里麦考罗夫特就将屋内扫视了一遍。还是那些旧家具；采光更好了；扔着摊开杂志和凌乱毯子的沙发，这就不太一样了，这张旧沙发上之前可非常干净；还有那矮桌上是什么？养在小鱼缸里的乌龟？</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特收回目光，周遭的安静提醒他回头看一眼雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德其实已经这么抱着肩膀看着他有一会儿了“所以，你已经告诉我你是夏洛克的哥哥了。”雷斯垂德抬抬眉毛说道。</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特转过身来，双腿并拢，脚后跟相碰的在雷斯垂德面前站好“是的，但我向你坦言我与夏洛克的关系并非为了满足你的好奇心，而是为了希望换取一个同样真诚的答案。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德站在门边一动不动，好像随时都能为麦考罗夫特打开大门一样“就当那晚是我的错，我被冲昏了头，不过我觉得你应该不会在乎，能和你再见面我挺高兴的。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特收紧握伞的手指“如果我想问你这个，那么我在法院门口接你上车那天就已经得到了答案。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德抱着的手臂也较紧了“好吧，那你想问什么？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特抬起绷紧的下巴，他的语气从容镇定，但听上去似乎没什么底气“你当初为什么要把红椅子送回来，你可以扔了或者捐了，但你把它带回给了我，为什么？”麦考罗夫特目不转睛地盯着雷斯垂德问道。</p>
<p>他看到雷斯垂德放松着的腰背彻底没了慵懒的影子，那张胡子拉碴的脸上的嘴唇张了张，接着吐出和他一样没底气的话来“它和大部分人的房子装修都不搭，我怎么捐？你不能随便闯进别人家之后还得要求别人不能表达一下不满。”</p>
<p>“那你表达不满的方式可真是别出心裁。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德从麦考罗夫特身边走开，伸手叠起沙发上的毯子“是，我吻了你，留了电话，我们睡过了，我试过了，我们各自相安无事的过了一年，我们该结束了。”雷斯垂德用侧面身子面对麦考罗夫特，手下不停地将毯子折叠出了过多的次数。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德每对折一下，麦考罗夫特觉得自己的体温就下降一点，耳边咚咚的心跳声就越一声高过一声“看看，谁才是懦夫？”</p>
<p>那双收拾沙发的手停下，雷斯垂德扭过头盯着麦考罗夫特，就好像他突然不认识他了“你说什么？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特上前一步，脚步带着难以察觉的颤抖一同落在地板上“我吓着你了不是吗，还是说你觉得自己高攀不起，干脆急流勇退？”好极了，现在雷斯垂德确实被吓着了。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德的嘴从微张到抿紧，麦考罗夫特对自己的话的作用如此之快感到满足又痛苦， “悬殊的身份，成熟的选择，浸透伤感的温馨回忆，很常见却被津津乐道的浪漫爱情悲剧不是吗？在我看来确实是悲剧，其中一方残忍又愚蠢地剥夺了另一方知情和沟通的权力。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德急促的鼻息反复冲击麦考罗夫特的脖子，怀表链挂在雷斯垂德手中毛毯的绒毛上“你敢挡子弹，却不敢问问题。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德瞪着麦考罗夫特，咬字清晰，嗓音低沉“我问过你，或者说我有表达过，就在你家。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特拧起眉毛尽量回忆，然后他愣住了，他突然想起那锅让人烦躁的番茄牛肉酱，当时雷斯垂德还说了什么？是让他放进冰箱以便在深夜回家的时候不用饿肚子吗？</p>
<p>突然间，麦考罗夫特几乎要握不住手中的伞，但他却能马上牢牢抓住雷斯垂德的胳膊，而雷斯垂德的声音像麦考罗夫特抓住他的手那样有力“是你没发觉！难道我得在床上主动问我们是不是在恋爱？”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特的眼睛也瞪大了，接着那眼中的精光暗淡了下去，他巧言令色的嘴嚅嗫了几个雷斯垂德听不清的词之后就便紧紧闭上，薄薄的下唇收紧，等到再放松时就出现了浅浅的牙印。他尽量控制着表情，用凄惨的得体笑容对雷斯垂德说道“抱歉，告辞。”</p>
<p>麦考罗夫特太快的扭过身去，因此并没看到雷斯垂德眼里同他一齐暗淡的神采。他的步子很慢，但心跳却异常的快，麦考罗夫特想不出要怎么反驳雷斯垂德，却对不远处的大门心心念念，只要再走几步他就能夺门而逃。</p>
<p>他来到门口，稳住去拧开门锁的手，然后咔嚓一声打开了大门。这声音让雷斯垂德反应了过来，他跟着麦考罗夫特来到门口“我只是不希望我或者你会后悔，对不起，我该明白至少你不是那种会后悔的人。”</p>
<p>啊，后悔，又有人对他说‘后悔’了，但这次不是希望他能在将来某天捶胸顿足，而是希望他能获得安宁。麦考罗夫特转过身来“我会后悔。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德有些不明所以，他看进麦考罗夫特的眼睛寻找答案，麦考罗夫特继续说“如果我一开始就想与你发展浪漫关系，我会后悔，如果那晚我领会了你的授意，我会后悔；如果我那晚没去追你，我会后悔，如果我今天不来找你，我会后悔。你完全不了解也不明白，无论我做什么都会因为你而后悔，但我仍会去做。”</p>
<p>这一长串的句子似乎耗尽了麦考罗夫特的心神，在每个铿锵有力的字词和恰当的停顿之后他都得轻轻吸口气，当最后一个字脱口而出时麦考罗夫特的人中已经渗出汗水，某种孤勇让他去直视雷斯垂德的眼睛，然后他在那儿见到了想要的一切。</p>
<p>雷斯垂德紧紧地抱住麦考罗夫特，身高的差距让这场面看上去有点滑稽，但他仍旧被雷斯垂德的手臂搂着，雷斯垂德将头抵在他的肩膀上一言不发，自然就错过了麦考罗夫特脸上劫后余生的表情。</p>
<p>“好吧。”，雷斯垂德在自己的脸颊和麦考罗夫特的肩膀构建的温和阴影里说，“既然如此，那我确实脱不开关系。”</p>
<p>“简直难以置信。”麦考罗夫特叹口气，任由雷斯垂德抱着“我为了对你说这些而用了一年时间。”</p>
<p>1个半月之后，雷斯垂德开着车把夏洛克的最后几箱打包的东西送到了221B，他停好车，一手把打包纸箱举到肩头扛好，另一手拎着装满档案的大袋子，吃力的爬上楼梯。等到雷斯垂德在楼梯口冒头的时候，夏洛克正窝在打包箱组成的小山当中悠闲地看着他“以你这个年纪的人来说，体力不错。”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德感觉脸有点烫，但那大概是负重爬楼的缘故，“我去帮你拿东西的时候你就不能自己收拾一下吗？一会儿约翰就来看房子了，客气点。”</p>
<p>夏洛克来了精神“他看过我之前住的那栋了。当然不，我为什么要为你混乱毫无逻辑和效率的打包工作承担责任？你打包，你拆包整理，这才对。”</p>
<p>“显然根据他的情况来说这边的租金更有吸引力。你搬进我转租的房子，我替你付一半租金，所以你自己收拾。”</p>
<p>“好极了，学习文官考试的垃圾题目确实帮你获得了一点思维敏捷度的增长，还有，你提出要案子的三分之一收入，我破案，你白得钱，所以别说的像你大发慈悲似的。”</p>
<p>“你和约翰平分剩下的三分之二房租。”雷斯垂德划开一个箱子时说。</p>
<p>“你是得了绝症要去完成遗愿清单什么的？突然搬走还想去考文官，这么急着让别人讨厌自己？你还没结婚呢对吧？或许拓宽范围还有救，你是GAY吗？”</p>
<p>雷斯垂德抱起纸箱里的那落书，一股脑扔到地板上，“闭嘴！夏洛克！”</p>
<p>大约一个小时之后，雷斯垂德已经把东西全部拆包，并把所有的东西和家具摆到了大致位置，他穿着的浅色帽衫上已经蹭上了一道道灰尘，不过这件帽衫本来就是他今早背着麦考罗夫特偷偷从洗衣篮里捡出来穿上的，傻子才会在搬家的时候穿新洗过的衣服。</p>
<p>他站起来直了直腰，然后掏出手机来发短信。又过了大约1个小时，也就是夏洛克在那一动不动的第二个小时，雷斯垂德把拆完的打包箱摞到他脚边，“一会儿你自己扔了，别麻烦约翰好吗？”</p>
<p>临走前他打开了一扇窗户来通风，顺带往楼下看了一眼，“我走了，有事给我打电话，别饿死自己。”</p>
<p>下楼时雷斯垂德把脏手在帽衫的后腰上擦了擦，然后他打开221B的大门，约翰正在门外等他。</p>
<p>“啊，下午好。这地点不错。”约翰握了握雷斯垂德的手。</p>
<p>“我有点事，这次就麻烦你和夏洛克单独聊了。”雷斯垂德的目光开始往远处瞟。</p>
<p>约翰清了清嗓子“好吧。”</p>
<p>等到约翰上了楼，雷斯垂德走向他刚才就一直看向的地方，一辆停在路边的那辆车窗玻璃全黑的轿车。</p>
<p>车门没上锁，他轻易的就拉开了车门，正当雷斯垂德弯下腰想坐进去的时候，一节伞柄从车后座的位置上伸了出来抵在他的胸口“虽然我今晚依旧忙碌，但我想自己还是有时间来陪你洗个澡的，亲爱的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>